El silencio de la tierra, primer tiempo
by 00yumihaizara
Summary: Universo alterno: Los titanes lideran una rebelión que implica mas que ideales; implica sus vidas. Deberán decidir muchas cosas antes de luchar. N/A: Habrá algunos nombres cambiados. Si olvido decirlos, diganme en un review, si? Fic dividido en 3 tiempos.
1. Regreso a casa

Capítulo 1: Retorno a casa

Si estuviera afuera y vestido de otro modo, sería igual a los demás chicos de su edad.

Pero frente a ese monitor de tamaño descomunal, con ropa sacada de una obra shakespereana con un giro cibernético, los ojos ocultos detrás de unas gafas de vidrio, las muñecas protegidas por metal y los modos de un adulto, era fácil reconocer a Dick Grayson con sólo echarle el ojo. Pelo negro mas largo de lo usual para un hombre, ojos oscuros y penetrantes que parecían revisar el alma de todo el que se le ponía enfrente, piel levemente morena, alto, delgado y atlético. Tenía ya 18 años y sabía a lo que se enfrentaba.

Era líder de una rebelión. No cualquiera: una contra su peor enemigo que temía -en secreto- que, en el fondo, los dos fueran uno mismo pero en otro cuerpo.

Pensaba en eso cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿De verdad crees que ella vendrá, Dick?

-Victor, tú sabes que ella no me mentiría nunca.

-Yo no la conocí bien- respondió Victor meneando la cabeza- Apenas te uniste a nosotros y la enviaste a Inglaterra a estudiar, junto con tu madre.

-Tiene que volver. Me lo prometió- se dijo para sí mismo, mirando una gastada medalla de oro que colgaba de una cadena. La llevaba en el pecho siempre, como si esta fuera una extensión de sí mismo.

Lejos de ahí, en los míseros suburbios de Barcelona, una pareja- protegida por dos largas y pesadas capas- entraba al principal punto de reunión de esa zona. Era el restaurante Gazpaella. Para acceder tenían que atravesar un laberinto de lo más complicado para los soldados, pero para uno de ellos le resultó pan comido. Al entrar al famoso restaurantillo resultaba una estafa, pero ya estaban medio muertos del hambre, decidieron quedarse ahí.

-¿Que van a ordenar, mesiere?- dijo el encargado con acento francés, pese a que era mas andaluz (de Andalucía) que nada.

-Yo un especial de la casa- dijo el que había servido de guía. Era la figura mas robusta de las dos.- Mi...ejem...compañero desea una paella.

-Enseguida.- respondió el encargado y se dio la vuelta para entregar la orden en la cocina.

Gazpaella correspondía por completo a la realidad de los habitantes de los suburbios. Tenía las mesas con algunos agujeros, algunas sillas mil veces remendadas, todas ellas ocupados por los hombres rudos de la zona hasta las 7. Ninguna mujer entraba porque temían por su honor. De las 7 en adelante se podían encontrar algunos intelectuales que discutían sobre la situación mundial hasta que el sol volvía a salir.

-Fabricio- dijo quien había permanecido en silencio todo el rato. Su compañero se había quitado la capa y dejó al descubierto su cabello rojizo y sus ojos azules. No debía pasar de 17 años cuando mucho- Quiero llegar con mi hermano. Sabes que puedo aguantar por un tiempo sin comer.

-Pero yo no. Además ¿que peligros corriamos si comíamos aquí ma'cherie? (Mi bonita)

Enseguida los hombres se sorprendieron y gritaron todos a coro.

-¿¡Ma'Cherie!?

Corrieron en tropel y antes de que Fabricio pudiera hacer algo levantaron de su lugar a su acompañante, la hicieron girar rápidamente y le quitaron la capa. El hallazgo fue inmenso.

Una adolescente, de catorce años, pelo negro violáceo corto a los hombros, ojos azules como zafiros sorprendidos por la rapidez del asunto los miraba de uno a uno asustada. Tenía la piel blanca como mármol - era así de pálida. Llevaba un vestido azul cielo con otra tela transparente a los lados, unida por detrás pero por delante dejaba un espacio con forma de un triángulo. Se veía tan frágil que no parecía de este mundo.

Como es natural, comenzaron a pelear por quien se quedaba con ella esa noche.

Mientras los marginales del carrizo seguían peleando, Fabricio tomó la mano de la chica y salió corriendo, sin haber comido, por el laberinto hasta ponerse seguros en el exterior de Gazpaella. Apenas hubieron recuperado el aliento, el pelirrojo recibió un golpe en el brazo.

-¿Porque me pegas, Raven?- se quejó

-Eres un genio, Fabri, ¡Llamarme Ma'cherie en un lugar atestado de hombres cuando trato de ocultar mi condición! Ahora ni tú ni yo comeremos hasta llegar con mi hermano.

Con un aire de enojo se cubrió la cabeza con la capa y siguieron caminando bajo el rayo del sol del mediodía. Sólo en ese momento, Raven metió la mano en una bolsa oculta que tenía su capa y sacó de ahí un zafiro que colgaba de una cadena de plata. Si alguien hubiera visto la gema de reojo, hubiera pensado que la chica se habia sacado un ojo de la cara sólo por darle esa tonalidad tan azul. No llevaba la joya en el cuello por miedo a que se la robaran, además, en tiempos difíciles, era mejor no traer nada de valor encima.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de su escape cuando los rodearon varios jóvenes, todos descamisados, con pantalones harapientos y con un chaleco cubriéndoles el torso. Tenían cara de pocos amigos y no tardaron en comprobarlo cuando los amarraron de manos y pies sin que Raven opusiera resistencia. Fabricio, en cambio, estaba asustado, pero lo ocultó. Después de eso, les pusieron una bolsa en la cabeza y los condujeron a través de un túnel oscuro.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- dijo una voz profunda. En ese momento les quitaron las bolsas de tela y ambos distinguieron a Víctor Stone. Con un leve tartamudeo, Raven habló.

-Vengo a ver a mi hermano, Dick- subrayó el nombre. El aludido dio un paso, miró de arriba a abajo a la chica, contrariado.

-Que bárbara hermanita. Eres demasiado mujer.- casi enseguida le lanzó una mirada de halcón que busca a su presa a Fabricio- ¿Y ese?

-Es un amigo. Libéralo, no tiene malas intenciones con nosotros.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por algunos instantes, hasta que en un hilo de voz, Dick se dirigió a su hermana.

- ¿Y mamá?

Rachel le entregó una carta perfumada con un olor a humo muy extraño. La abrió y leyó en pocos momentos lo que quería saber:

_"....y por eso, hijo mío, creo que deberías irte a Cambridge con tu hermana, para que la protejas y cuides en mi ausencia, como lo hiciste hasta que nosotras tuvimos que partir y tú encontraste tu destino. Pero esto será temporal, Richard, ya que una vez que ella sepa que va a hacer de su vida podrás volver con tu gente._

_En mi lecho de agonía veo que ustedes dos fueron la alegría de mis días, mis queridos hijos. Cuídense y sepan que en el otro tienen al aliadado mas fiel._

_Hasta que suene la trompeta_

_Mamá, Medea."_

Enseguida, los dos se abrazaron. Dick no pudo evitar llorar un poco, ya que quería mucho a Medea, sólo que él no era hermano de sangre de Raven. Ambos habían sido adoptados, pero a diferentes edades.

-¿Entonces terminaste el colegio, no?- dijo en un susurro al oído de su hermana.

-Sí. Terminé la Academia de Magia. Fabricio decidió acompañarme. Él iba de regreso para Barcelona y bueno, yo me perdería porque me fui de aquí a los 10 ¿recuerdas?.

-Sí.- dejó de lado a su hermana y le dijo para toda la tropa- ¿Y...en que piensas trabajar?

Mientras hablaban se habían acercado a un cuarto muy amplio, pintado de color blanco. Ahí estaban refugiados los pequeños que el Rey había dejado huérfanos. Todos ellos miraban a la recién llegada con una inocencia tal. Entre sí murmuraban preguntándose si Robin no les había traído un hada, por el extraño aire que tenía Raven. Todos, menos una. Victor sugería que trabajase lavando, cocinando o cuidando niños.

-Que quede clara una cosa- dijo Raven, disgustada- Yo no lavo, yo no cocino y mucho menos voy a....

Se detuvo, sorprendida. Parpadeó dos veces y miró hacia el piso. Una pequeña, de por lo menos 6 años, de cabello rubio como el sol, la estaba abrazando. Se veía muy feliz.

-Es Melva- le informó Víctor, en voz baja- Hace unos días el rey envió por ella a su casa, y su madre, intentando protegerla, se interpuso. La nena vio que el soldado atacó a la mujer. Nosotros logramos salvar a ambas, pero al llegar aquí, Melva sintió como su madre iba perdiendo el calor. La vio morir. Desde entonces no come y no habla.- cerró los ojos, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y clavó la vista en Raven- Era idéntica a tí, sólo que de mas edad, obviamente.

Raven quedó indecisa por un instante.

-Estaré aquí con ella si eso la ayuda a superar su dolor.- pronunció finalmente.- Pero, hermano, una vez que ella lo supere, deberás darme un rol más importante.

-Hecho- dijo Robin, sospechando que esa extraña decisión tendría repercusiones futuras.

Y no estaba equivocado.


	2. El Caballero León

Bien, capítulo 2.

2: El caballero León

Un nuevo amanecer en Barcelona. Un nuevo y esclavo amanecer en España.

Enrique de Hanover III* tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa del comedor real. Estaban ansioso por la visita que recibiría en el lujoso recinto, adornado con telas rojas y moradas. Había objetos de oro y plata por doquier. Sobre la mesa estaba la fina vajilla china decorada con campos de durazno en tinta azul, copas de vidrio alemán y cubiertos finos.

La elegante puerta de madera oscura se abrió dejando entrar a la mujer mas bella de España: Catalina de Borbón. Una belleza de 17 años, cabello pelirrojo y largo, peinado en bucles que se alternaban con cintas color oro y plata, ojos de zafiro, con esa piel color crudo típica de las pelirrojas. Su vestido era color lila con varios toques, mangas sueltas del codo para abajo, encajes en la falda. Era la Princesa de España hasta que Enrique llegó.

-Su alteza- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

-Catalina, sabes que no debes molestarte en esas formalidades.

-Sin embargo, su majestad ¿que sería de los humanos sin modales?- respondió esta, hábilmente. Tomó asiento en un extremo de la mesa.

-Debo decir que hoy te encuentras....radiante. Más de lo normal- rectificó.

-Gracias, majestad.- "¡Que se pudra en en noveno infierno de Dante!" pensó para sus adentros mientras fingiá una sonrisa.

Los criados del palacio comenzaron a traer el desayuno. Primero unos bocadillos, seguido de un omelette de queso manchego con jamón, acompañado de paella. Por último les trajeron una jarra con algo humeando. Pusieron una taza al lado de Catalina y otra con Enrique. Sirvieron un líquido café claro, espumoso y con un agradable aroma.

-¿Que es esto?- preguntó extrañado el rey.

-Chocolate, señor. Es de nuestras colonias americanas. Debo añadir que es una exquisitez.

El rey lo probó y se mostró impresionado con el sabor tan dulce y agradable que tenía la bebida. De inmediato ordenó mas.

-Debo decir que de las Indias Occidentales, España se llevó la mejor parte.

-Hasta que llegaron ustedes- murmuró para sí Catalina. Sospechando algo, preguntó- ¿Algún motivo para invitarme a desayunar, señor?

-Catalina, sabes que mi hijo Robert Alexander pronto cumplirá los 18 años. Por lo tanto, podrá heredar el reino. Y deseo fervientemente que seas su preciosa esposa.- Esto último le cayó como patada en el estómago a la joven.

-¿Cuando vendrá?

-Dos meses.

Azotó la puerta, furiosa. Apenas acabado el desayuno, Catalina dio rienda suelta a su ira, en la soledad de su cuarto.

- ¡Espantoso! ¡De verdad odioso! ¡Cree que por el simple hecho de que, para evitar la muerte de mas españoles inocentes, le dimos cobijo en nuestro palacio y rendimos nuestro país a su armada y poder, él puede decidir mi futuro? ¡Estúpido reyezuelo de Inglaterra! ¡Si Berenice no fuera como es y tuviera a su otro hijito vivo, entonces sería dueño de Francia también! ¡Que suerte tenemos de que muriera si no, los pobres de la Resistencia serían criminales ya que la unión sería absolutamente legítima y luchar contra ella sería crimen de estado!

Se tiró en la cama y volvió a hundirse en aquella terrible sensación de soledad que le producía aquella jaula de oro que era su habitación y su palacio. Gritó en el almohadón como loca y se quedó dormida.

Raven estaba recogiendo los juguetes mientras los niños dormían. Según ella, se veían mejor así que despiertos y dándole lata. "Raven cuéntanos un cuento", "¡Raven, fulano me pegó!", "Raven tengo hambre". Raven aquí, allá, Raven para siempre. En eso, su hermano pasó escondido por una capa muy gruesa de tela color café.

-¿A donde vas?- preguntó- Y con eso encima. ES primavera, te vas a deshidratar.

-Tengo una informante y esta me ha dicho que debe verme de urgencia.

-Ah.- respondió con cierto desprecio en la voz- Que te diviertas.

El lugar donde Robin vería a su informante no era seguro para nada. Era una vieja casona a punto de derrumbarse, con un campanario. Pero como era el único lugar al que los soldados no se acercarían ni aunque les pagaran, era perfecto. La informante siempre iba con una capa desteñida que ya no se sabía si era morada o café. Llevaba la cara cubierta para que no supieran quién era.

-Dime que ha pasado y porqué debía venir tan pronto.

-El rey desea casar a la Princesa Catalina con su hijo, el Príncipe Robert Alexander.*

-¿Cuanto para la boda?

-Dos meses, señor. Recuerde que si no la evita, ustedes serán criminales.

Y se desapareció.

Ese olor a humo tan extraño confundía a Dick. No era del tipo de humo que usaba cuando hacían retirada, era mas bien como olor a....lavanda y ámbar. Ya sabía que su informante estaba en el palacio y sin duda tendría una buena posición para saber los movimientos del Rey Enrique antes de que sus espías pudieran darse cuenta.

-Bien. Será tiempo de ir a palacio.- se ajustó los lentes y partió de vuelta a la base.

Victor miraba divertido como Raven cuidaba de los niños. Ellos seguían insistiendo en que ella era una hada, una bruja buena o de perdida un ángel bueno. Pero apenas esta perdía los estribos, era todo menos un ángel.

-Nany- le dijo en broma- Ven conmigo- se dirigió a los niños y les dio un dulce a cada uno- Pórtense bien en lo que Raven y yo volvemos y entonces les daré mas dulces ¿entendido?

-Gracias Victor.- suspiró aliviada- ¿Y...a donde me llevas?

El centro de Barcelona era un lugar espléndido. Los edificios parecía que los habían construido jugando a "mi edificio es mas alto que el tuyo", por lo que Victor y Rachel se escondieron en uno que tuvo la mala suerte de perder.

-Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer.

Rachel titubeaba lanzando hechizos. Se revolvía al grado de que transformó al moreno en un hurón, luego en sapo y cuando logró hacerlo humano de vuelta, provocó una nube de tormenta sobre su cabeza.

-¡Tra....tra....transformatia! ¡Pluvia!

Y la lluvia se fue. Victor se sonrió, divertido por los errores de la joven hechicera.

-Definitivamente, la Academia de Hechicería de Canterbury inculca un estilo muy particular de defensa a sus alumnos. Transformación en animales y lluvia ¿eh, Rachel?

Pero esta sólo se tiró, frustrada, en el piso.

-Era genial en las prácticas de amaestramiento, como curación- dijo con un hilo de voz- o pócimas. Pero combate, lo que mas requerimos en estos momentos tan difíciles, nunca ha sido lo Mio. Me pongo nerviosa y por eso se me olvidan los hechizos, los cambio. Y mi mala puntería. Ni cuatro años de escuela lo corrigieron.

-No es para que te frustres, Ravelita.- dijo sentándose a su lado, en la orilla del edificio- Yo también era de mala puntería, pero me corregí.- ella parecía no oír nada.- ¿Hay modo de facilitarte las cosas?

-Las pócimas. Hay algunas que son base y las uso para cosas específicas con ponérmelas en el brazo, pienso en algo y la pócima lo hace sin que use un hechizo. Existen las de defensa, las de combate e incluso una que sirve como liana.

-Entonces usa eso en combate.

-¿Me pides....que yo pelee a su lado?- preguntó, sorprendida.

-¿Pues a que otra cosa veniste?

-No...yo solo preguntaba.

Un ruido extraño los puso en alerta. Levantaron la vista y frente a ellos estaba un joven de 16 años, con un traje estilo mosquetero, color amarillo con un sombrero de ala ancha con una pluma del mismo color. En su lado izquierdo estaba una espada. El sol de la tarde les impedía verlo bien, por lo que no supieron ni el color de sus ojos ni el de su cabello. Caminó hasta estar apenas a un paso de ambos jóvenes.

-Tú- susurró Victor.

-Tranquilo, Victorinox,- respondió burlón- Oí rumores de que tenían integrantes nuevos y vine a presentarme.- levantó a Raven y con delicadeza, tomó su rostro entre sus manos. La observó por unos minutos y añadió- Soy el Caballero León, preciosa.

-Ketti.

-¿Ketti?

-Ke/ti/importa.- dijo Raven furiosa porque, en vez de sentir miedo o algo, se sentía como entre las nubes. Y estaba mas que colérica al sentir que su corazón iba a mil por hora mientras este la tenía en sus brazos. Extrañamente, en vez de que él la soltara con rudeza, lentamente retiró sus brazos y dio un paso atrás. Miró por encima del hombro a Victor mientras se alejaba.

-No se te olvide que aún tengo una venganza que ejecutar, Victorinox.

Dio un salto al vacío. Por impulso de miedo y curiosidad, Raven y Vic se acercaron al otro borde del edificio y, al mirar abajo, no había nadie. Se miraron incrédulos. Entonces la chica reaccionó que no había visto los ojos del Caballero León.

-¿Bueno o malo?- preguntó, tratando de entender que sucedía

-Bueno, aunque no esté de nuestro lado. Es como un Robin Hood, ya sabes, "robar al rey Enrique, que viva eteeernamente- dijo con burla- para darlo a los pobres". Es curioso, pero desde su aparición hay palomas en Barcelona.

La sensación del palacio Imperial de Barcelona era una noble muy extravagante. Cabello endiabladamente rizado, negro, ojos oscuros, piel de chocolate y una sonrisa retadora. Cuando se presentó causó el máximo revuelo entre todos los nobles.

-Soy Amaia de Sinveregüenza, duquesa de Narnia, Vizcondesa de Fairyoak- aunque pareció pronunciar Ferlyuak- y Marquesa de Pitufilandia.

-En...encantado- dijo el rey. No confiaba en que los poblados mencionados fuesen reales, pero como era pésimo en geografía (pensaba que el mar adriático estaba en Grecia y que Galicia era provincia de Francia), lo creyó.

No sólo sus irreverentes modales atraían la atención de todos, sino que también gustaba de trepar a los árboles y mecerce en las ramas. Por esos motivos, había terminado por seguir su "hobbie" cuando nadie la veía. Ni los guardias.

Y en esas estaba cuando miró a un guardia de sus mismas características físicas dormido con la cabeza en el piso y los pies sobre un banco del jardín. Roncaba a pierna suelta mientras una pluma se le mecía en la nariz.

-Eso- dijo medio cantadito- De perezoso en el trabajo.

El guardia se levantó, sorprendido e inmediatamente hizo una reverencia cómica.

-¿Yo? ¿Flojeando? ¡Jamás, su alteza! Sólo estaba....revisando que el suelo estuviese cómodo para vuestros pies.

-Payaso- dijo en tono despectivo. Pero casi enseguida, una mano fuerte la sujetó del brazo y la detuvo.

-Amy Brown, ¿todo listo para el sabotaje?

-Listo, Vic. Te envío los informes en dos horas.

-Que sea media. Y sigue tu investigación sobre la informante de Dick.

-Lo haré.- antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla a Victor.- Cuídate mucho.

Raven fue levantada mas temprano que de costumbre. Iba a ayudar con el sabotaje por sus habilidades, junto con otros quince hombres y mujeres, contando a su hermano y Dick. Se dirigieron al Gran Salón Plateado para dar inicio a su ataque.

Pero cuando llegaron ahí, sólo estaba en el salón la Princesa Catalina. Dick, sorprendido, dio un paso al frente. La joven estaba serena y buscaba con la mirada al jefe de los rebeldes.

-Princesa,- tartamudeó Dick ante ella. Estaba impresionado- hemos venido.....

-Agradezco su intervención. Me permiten creer que aún hay personas que están dispuestas a darlo todo por un ideal. Yo evacúe personalmente a los nobles para darles un desayuno a costillas de los demás, para agradecerles la esperanza que infunden a mi pueblo- sonrió.- Disfrútenlo.

Corrió hacia un túnel que se había abierto bajo las escaleras y este casi al instante cerró cualquier acceso.

-¿Será una trampa?- preguntó Amy, que era la única que no había salido corriendo.

-Habrá que ver.- dijo Fabricio. La prueba ya estaba: Raven estaba inconciente sobre su plato. Su amigo corrió a tomarle el pulso- Está viva, sólo está dormida.- olió el plato- Somnifero. Y sólo su plato lo tiene. ¿Pero porqué?

-Vaya, fiesta para los rebeldes- dijo una voz, en tono burlesco- ¿Porque no comienzan con las copas y brindan a salud de su lider de pacotilla?

Buscaron inquietos con la vista la voz, descuidando así a la desmayada chica. Voltearon rápidamente y ya no estaba ahí. Sólo había una nota color amarillo y, escrita con una letra demasiado fina, una nota.

_Dick:_

_Si quieres ver de nuevo a tu hermanita, deberás hacer lo que yo diga._

_De todos modos, lo que no me quieras decir o hacer, haré que ella lo diga y haga._

_Larga vida para tí y tus muchachos._

_Caballero León._

-¡Ese maldito!- gritó Dick, impotente.- ¡Quién sabe que le hará a Raven!.

-Tranquilo hermano. La recuperaremos.- dijo Victor intentando calmarlo.

-¿Ehm? ¿Donde estoy?- se preguntó Raven abriendo los ojos.

Frente a ella estaba una pared color gris enfermizo. La luz era tan fuerte que sin duda era mediodía. Su cama estaba dura. Miró en derredor buscando a alguien mas y se topó con un joven oculto entre las sombras. Apenas se podía ver un reflejo dorado en su cabello.

- Eres tú. ¿Para que me quieres?- dijo exaltada.

-Eso no importa ahora, porque eres mi prisionera.

-Ya lo veremos- intentó decir un hechizo, pero de sus manos no salió luz alguna.

Por primera vez, Raven no tenía poderes.

Se sentía indefensa por completo, desamparada a merced de un hombre del que podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Tenía miedo.


	3. Extraño

N/A: Los nombres de algunos titanes saldrán cambiados, como el de CB o Chico Flash (quedó en Fabricio)

3: Extraño.

El joven soltó una carcajada al ver la asustada cara de su prisionera. Esta apretó los puños, impotente.

-No soy torpe, señorita- se notaba que era español de nacimiento en la voz- Si miras tu mano derecha, sabrás porque no podrás atacarme nunca más. No mientras estés en mis dominios.

Raven miró rápidamente. Tenía una pulsera de oro trenzado con plata. En el centro había una gema color verde enfermo que parecía tener dentro una pequeña tormenta. "Pensándolo bien....todo en casa de este hombre tiene color enfermo".

-La pulsera de la anulación. Creí que sólo era un mito o si existía no la tendría algún plebeyo puro. O por lo menos un bandido como tú- dijo con voz baja. Torció levemente los labios.

-Entonces, ahora que estás indefensa, debes obedecerme o tu castigo será caro ¿Entiendes?

_No se te olvide que aún tengo una venganza que ejecutar_

-Yo soy tu venganza. ¿Cierto?- preguntó Raven, entendiendo por fin las palabras que había dicho días atrás.- Algo deseas de mi hermano que tuviste que secuestrarme. ¿Cierto?- insistió.

-Piensas bastante rápido.- dijo este sentándose en una silla de mimbre viejo.- Bien, sí, deseo vengarme de Dick Grayson.

-¿Porqué? ¿Que te hizo?- exclamó en tono desafiante.

Rápidas imágenes de llamas, flechas y balas cruzaron la mente del rufián. La última era una mujer bellísima caer al piso mientras la sangre manchaba su vestido, color verde y el cabello rizado se desparramaba sobre él, un niño. Su misma voz, sus mismos gritos de ese recuerdo lo hicieron volver a tiempo presente, llenándolo de furia ante su prisionera. Amenazante, la acorraló en una pared.

-No tienes derecho a preguntarme nada.- dijo con la voz ahogada- Aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo. Y quién debe sufrir eres tú.

Raven miró sorprendida a su captor. Era rubio, con el cabello lloviéndole sobre la frente. Tenía ojos verdes como los árboles, a diferencia de los de Catalina, que eran verdes como esmeraldas. Atractivo, una especie de galán maldito. Pero lo que la tenía en shock total eran dos marcas en los iris: la del iris izquierdo era un halcón y la del derecho era un águila real.

"No es posible" pensó. Él, por su parte, notó que en los ojos, ella tenía una marca en forma de media luna y dos extraños lunares perfectamente redondos sobre la ceja izquierda.

Poco a poco, él se apartó de ella con lentos pasos hacia atrás. Raven caminó cautelosa hacia atrás, se sentó en la cama, sin bajar la guardia, mirándolo fijamente, esperando que no le diera un ataque de locura de nuevo.

-Me llamo Gabriel.- dijo simplemente, pensando que por lo menos su prisionera debía saber el nombre de su enemigo. Le puso un plato en una mesita de noche que había al lado de la improvisada cama que había hecho para Raven.- Come.- dijo como ordenándole.

La hechicera tomó el plato y lo miró: era una sopa aguada con algo de carne y unos pocos fideos. Apenas suficiente para calmarle el hambre, pero realmente pobre.

-Gracias- dijo simplemente y comenzó a sorber la sopa. Gabriel la miró, sorprendido y ocultó la vista, avergonzado.

Raven pasó el resto del día preguntándose porqué Gabriel había intentado ahogar un grito en cuanto le preguntó algo y porqué cambió tan drásticamente su actitud de un instante a otro. Definitivamente, si era así, entonces no debería dormir mientras él estuviera despierto. No sabía que podía ocurrir.

Dick en el Palacio de Barcelona en esos momentos entretenía a la Corte tocando una pieza musical en guitarra flamenca, de modo tan magistral que a algunos les arrancó un par de lágrimas. Pero justo al final se equivocó de nota y todos lo notaron. Catalina la primera.

-Sir Dick Freeman,(N/A: Ese apellido lo usa para molestar al rey: "Freeman"= hombre libre) disculpe mi intromisión- preguntó de ese detestable modo educado que le habían inculcado de hablar- Noto que hoy está disperso, como si algo le molestara.

-No se equivoca, Princesa. Mi hermana ha sido secuestrada por ese villano que se hace llamar Caballero León y temo demasiado por ella. Lamento que eso haya interrumpido su entretenimiento. No volverá a pasar, mi señora.

Enrique de Hanover miraba fijamente al joven músico mientras su nobleza prisionera se perdía en la bella melodía que se oía. Intentaba mirarlo a los ojos, buscando una seña de identidad que le quitase ese extraño presentimiento que tenía desde que Dick habia entrado a trabajar en el Palacio como músico. Pero este le huía la vista. Amy mientras tanto observaba la cara que tenía Catalina: estaba absorta en la melodía. Ella ya sabía que la Guitarra flamenca era su instrumento favorito.

Gabriel observaba la luz de la luna caer sobre la delicada silueta de su prisionera, que estaba dormida de lado, aparentemente. Los recuerdos volvieron a invadir su mente a la par que en silencio lloraba, en un intento por evitar que ella supiera que él era humano. O algo humano. Cerró los ojos intentando bloquear el dolor que lo invadía, pero al abrir los ojos y ver su enorme soledad, se decidió por sollozar un poco. Después de todo, Raven debía de estar dormida y no lo oiría.

¿Y que era esa extraña seña en forma de media luna que tenía en los ojos la hechicera? ¿Sería musulmana en secreto o así era su iris?

Raven estaba despierta por completo, sólo se fingía dormida para ver de que era capaz el Caballero León. Escuchaba los sollozos que emitía en forma ahogada. Y por un momento pensó en sí misma. No podía dormir bien nunca, siempre el alba la sorprendía dando vueltas en su cama sin haber cerrado los ojos. A lo mejor el también era insomne y por eso lloraba. O también tenía un recuerdo torturándolo.

En ese momento, se decidió a quedarse, pese a que ya había previsto como escapar, esperando descubrir que era lo que tenía Gabriel y porqué en sus ojos había dos señas de identidad diferentes.

Aunque su hermano terminara con los nervios de punta, ella ya se había decidido a demorarse lo mas que pudiera para tratar de cambiar el rumbo de aquel joven. Costara lo que costara.


	4. La hechicera y su captor

N/A: La historia estara dividida en 5 "tiempos", por llamarles de unn modo. Cada tiempo tiene su nombre y una frase que lo inicia.

Tiempo 1: El mundo en que vivimos.

_"Nuestra decisiones marcan nuestro destino"_

4: La hechicera y su captor.

-Melva ¿Con quién hablas?

Victor ya estaba acostumbrado a que la niña hablaba sola desde que llegó. Era natural, ya que estaba en la edad de los "amigos imaginarios", pero eso de que tuviera muchos lo inquietaba.

-Con mi mamá.

-¿Con tu madre?

-Con la verdadera- dijo clavando aquellos ojos de un azul diáfano en los de él.- Dice que Raven está bien con el Caballero León. Pero teme un poco por la agente Amy Brown.

"Es imposible que sepa esto." pensó Vic "Les dije a los niños que Raven tuvo que ir por unos papeles a Inglaterra y que demoraría. Además, tampoco sabe de ese loco. De seguro está inventando también lo de su madre, no es posible que le hable, ya que está muerta. Pero me alegra que la chica esté bien".

Y en efecto, Raven estaba bien con él. Mostrándose odiosamente sumisa ante Gabriel, este le daba el permiso de ir y venir, con la inútil amenaza de que si intentaba escapar, él estaría ahí para regresarla a su guarida y entonces sí le iría mal.

Aunque poco a poco iban agarrándose cierta confianza, pero no la suficiente como para hablar de sus demonios internos. Parecían una especie de frío matrimonio en el que Gabriel salía a "trabajar" ayudando a los demás que sufrían por Enrique de Hanover y en su ausencia Raven salía al mercado a comprar comida para prepararle a su regreso. En la noche los dos se quedaban simplemente en silencio, intentando no conocer al otro, ya que temían que eso sólo les haría imposible el momento de separarse y, dicho sea de paso, querían seguir creyendo que el otro era el malo.

-Ah, Raven- le dijo un día Gabriel, mirándola llegar un poco cansada por el sol de mediodía.- Descansa un poco.

Recibió la canasta con las verduras y carnes y miró un poco felíz mientras ella se acostaba poco a poco en un montonal de paja amontonada o algo así. Raven quedó sorprendida: le había hecho una cama de brezo. Estaba cómoda y olía de verdad bien, como para dormir profundamente.

-Gracias, Gabo- le dijo y se recostó. Aunque seguía sin dormir.

A veces peleaban porque ella comenzaba a perder la paciencia en la espera de su libertad, pero guardaba silencio después de provocarlo. Lo único que hacía en esos momentos era recostarse de lado en su cama y ocultaba la cara. Sin embargo, él siempre le pedía perdón sin atreverse a abrazarla o algo, debido a los tabúes sociales que consideraban "malo" besarse o abrazarse a alguien a quien apenas se conocía y peor en público.

Dick miraba la ciudad desde un balcón en el palacio. El centro se veía espléndido, casi como el único recuerdo que tenía de Roma, pero las zonas más lejanas se veían abandonadas, tristes. Pensó que esa era la triste realidad de España.

-Lo es.- dijo una voz femenina. Era Catalina, que se acercaba a él. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al verla.

-¿Lo es que?- preguntó él.

-Que los arrabales muestran nuestra realidad, Sir Dick.

Se quedaron en silencio contemplando....el piso, de la pena que tenían de estar lado a lado. Dick rompió el silencio.

-Escuché por ahí que se casará con el Príncipe Raymond Alexander dentro de unos meses.

-Así es- dijo tristemente. Lo miró y dijo- Aunque supongo que no hay tristeza mayor que tener perdido a una hermana.- suspiró- Dígame ¿Como es su hermana?

-Es todavía una niña. Tiene el pelo negro y rozándole las mejillas, ojos azules como zafiros- añadió un poco divertido- ¿Porqué será que las mujeres tienen ojos de joyas, como usted, que los tiene de esmeraldas?- ella rió del comentario, pero por dentro estaba sonrojada- piel blanca como el mármol, alta y espigada.

-Se parecería un poco a usted

-¿A mí? ¡Que Dios nuestro Señor no lo permita! Si no la pobrecita estaría feísima.- ambos soltaron la carcajada.

Raven en esos momentos estaba picando las verduras para la comida de ambos. Observaba la olla y se le hacía muy parecida a su viejo caldero. Sólo que mas pequeño y que en vez de hervir la "mezcla base" hervía agua. Se sentía algo extraña, ya que ella que siempre odió las labores domésticas debido a que en la Academia le enseñaron que eso era para las mujeres _plebeyas puras_. Y ella era una Hechicera hecha y derecha.

Además de que no lograba sacarle algo a Gabriel sobre su pasado y porqué quería vengarse de su hermano. Tampoco podía entender su manía de rescatar a los animales heridos y cuidarlos hasta que sanaran -lo cual la disgustaba ya que le daba mas trabajo del que quería.

-Ya llegué- avisó él mientras dejaba en el perchero su capa y su sombrero.

-Ah, hola. Preparé sopa campirana de verduras para comer, ya que no te gusta la carne.

-Espero ahora no sea "sopa gótica de verduras"- se rió al recordar las verduras que solía dejar negras.

-No te rías de mí. Apenas si sé cocinar.- bufó ella.

-Mi estómago ya lo sabe.

En ese momento, Raven entendió que el único modo de que Gabriel se abriera y le contara sobre sí mismo, era que ella se abriera primero. Se quitó el mandil y le sirvió la sopa en un plato. Tomó la cazuela y comió de ahí.

-Eh, que hambre que tienes- volvió a burlarse él.

-Mucha, ya sabes que a los niños se nos debe dejar mas de comer.

-¿Eso a que viene?- preguntó, extrañado. Raven miró al cielo con actitud medio traviesa.

-Verás, cuando era niña, no hace mucho como es obvio, nunca tuve una muñeca. En vez de jugar tenía que aprender largas series de hechizos, pociones, sortilegios y maldiciones. Como quien dice, no tuve infancia.

-Yo tampoco- dijo él concentrándose mas en la comida- Al amanecer me levantaban para bañarme, pulirme y dejarme pudriéndome frente a ocho maestros que me enseñaban historia, geografía, matemáticas, español y varias lenguas mas. Luego clases de clavicordio, flauta, chelo, seguidas de interminables lecturas....

-¿Y eso?- preguntó sorprendida, ya que eso significaba que él _tuvo_ dinero alguna vez.

-Eh...por nada.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose a ambos lados de la mesa vieja. Gabriel rompió el silencio sorbiendo ruidosamente de su plato para comerse lo último de la sopa con tan poca educación que Raven se sintió asqueada.

-Raven- volvió a decir él, pero ahora con pena- Quiero decirte que puedes irte cuando lo desees. Creo que tu hermano ya debe de tener los pelos mas erizados de lo normal de tu ausencia. No intentaré atraparte de nuevo ni tenerte de " mi esposa maldita" si es lo que piensas.

-Gracias- dijo ella- Debo admitir que la pasé bien en tu casa.

Salió simplemente de la casa antes de que Gabriel recordara que debía quitarle el brazalete de la anulación. Pero no tardó en verlo de nuevo, a un lado de la olla en la que ella comía. Estaba roto de un lado.

_Esta loca encontró el modo de liberarse_- pensó con una sonrisa torcida- _Me engañó. Yo que todo este tiempo creí que no podía hacer magia y resulta que en cualquier momento pudo convertirme en sapo._


	5. La informante

Bueno, veo que ha gustado. Asi que les iré subiendo los demás capis poco a poco.

_

* * *

  
_

5: La informante.

-Messiere Durán, que gusto verlo de vuelta.- dijo una voz aterciopelada.

Gabriel iba entrando a uno de esos infames bares donde sirven cerveza barata, mujeres vulgares y lujuriosas daban shows apenas mejores que los que daban los payasos tristes de las calles y había peleas toda la noche. Extraño, a sabiendas de que él era un héroe en una faceta de su personalidad.

-Gracias, Leona.- susurró este mas galán.

Sin quitarse la capa, se sentó en el asiento de en medio de la barra del bar, carcomida por las ratas y las peleas continuas. A lo lejos había un triste borracho durmiendo completamente alcoholizado. Como si se tratara de moscas siguiendo una luz, las chicas enseguida lo rodearon e irrumpían en su espacio personal.

-Querido- dijo una que llevaba un vestido viejo color de no me olvides- Hace tiempo que te extrañábamos. Creímos que ya no te gustábamos, amor.- y metió el hombro con esa coquetería propia de las de su profesión

-No venía porque tenía asuntos pendientes, linduras. Pero me verán aquí mas seguido.- le acarició la barbilla a una de ellas, provocando celos en todas. Se levantó y exclamó- ¡Esta ronda va por mi cuenta!

Todos apoyaron la moción mientras que la que hacía de cantinera limpiaba un vaso y le entregaba una cerveza helada al joven. La mujer se esforzaba en vano en mantener su juventud con cremas, maquillajes y ropa mas juvenil, pero las primeras 4 décadas de su vida comenzaban a dejarle un rastro irrevocable.

-A este paso, te meterás en problemas mayores- dijo con tono de reproche maternal.

-No seas así, Adelaida- dijo otra- Después de todo, las peleas legendarias que ofrece nuestro Gabito nos han atraído mas clientes.- las demás aceptaron. Se había notado que ella era la líder de las chicas del bar. Conforme con que sus compañeras la apoyaran, prosiguió- Y bueno, que podemos más que hacerle un descuento ¿No es así, chicas?

Chillaron todas y comenzaron a jugar suertes. ¿Quién tendría la suerte de conocer por esa noche a Gabriel Durán? La emoción les recorría las venas, tiraron los dados y no quedaron conformes. Hasta que recurrieron a que él tomara un papelito de una bolsa oscura, todas se resignaron a esperar su turno.

-Ahy, no. Le tocó a Anna.- dijeron decepcionadas todas, entre suspiros de despecho.- La Mexicana.

En el Palacio, Amy platicaba muy felíz con Catalina. Ella era la única confidente de la Princesa y esta no ignoraba la condición de espía de la Rebelión. Se contaban de todo, incluso chismes entre criados y rebeldes.

-Cata- le dijo por su apodo cariñoso- ¿Es cierto que en unos días llega el Príncipe Ray?

-Y quisiera que un rayo lo partiera antes de llegar, si puedo ser franca, Amy. No me casaré con él.

-...Porque espera a su verdadero amor.- sonrió esta

-Que cursi.- respingó- Claro que no, no quiero unir a mi pueblo en santo matrimonio con Inglaterra y sabes que mil veces me mataría tirándome de la torre noreste a casarme con un inglés.

Gabriel despertó con los primeros rayos del alba. Lentamente se incorporó y se apoyó en la cabecera. Miró a la mujer de su lado. Tenía el cabello negro y espeso, como recordaba que eran los habitantes de la Nueva España. La piel era morena, posiblemente una tornatrás (una de las castas mexicanas). Miró a su alrededor: el cuarto decorado con falsas sedas, falso oro, almohadones que alguna vez fueron lujosos pero ahora eran andrajosos. Volvió a observar a Anna. Extrañamente, le recordaba a Raven. El estómago se le amarró en nudo ciego.

Se sentía solo.

Gabriel ya conocía la soledad. Pero esa vez le parecía diferente, casi aterradora.  
Lentamente se movío y se puso la camisa y las botas mientras discutía en su mente sobre Raven. Estaba confundido y no entendía lo que le sucedía. ¿Si hubiera sido menos humano se habría atrevido a romperle el corazón al amanecer? ¿La abría tratado peor y aún la tendría prisionera?. Se cuestionó a sí mismo sobre eso y le pareció que hubiera sido cruel de su parte.

_Vamos amigo-_ pensó -_Ya le has roto el corazón a decenas de muchachas ¿Porqué ella es diferente para tí? ¡Es sólo un nombre más en una lista, otra chica que olvidar!_

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no escuchaba a las demás mujeres correr a sus clientes de la víspera. Algunos estaban tan borrachos que tropezaban cinco de cuatro pasos. Otros iban refunfuñando y gritando groserías. Finalmente, nuestro héroe se alejó del bar.

Otra noche de su vida desperdiciada.

-No se preocupe. Nuestra gente no dejará que usted se case.-respondió Amy y dijo para sí misma- Por que no nos conviene.

-Estoy harta de que gente inocente arriesgue su vida por mí- miró hacia la ventana y sus ojos se llenaron de melancolía- Y alguno que otro noble.- volvió a mirar a su amiga, que abrazaba un almohadón- ¿Recuerda a Doña María, la condesa de la Mancha?

-Como olvidarla- dijo con una sonrisa dulce- Era una gran dama. Tristemente, murió cuando los rebeldes intentamos evitar la subida de impuestos atacando el palacio. Su hijo, de apenas doce años, huyó y no se ha sabido nada de él.

-Hace cuatro años de eso.- se sentó en el tocador y dijo con gesto pícaro- Debo admitir que era un chico encantador y bastante listo para aprenderse los animales. Y vaya que no los confundía.- se levantó con un gesto que hacía parecer que quería demostrar su poder- Pero no otra vez. No habrá mas personas que arriesguen sus vidas por mantener la mía.

Amy ya se había acostumbrado a ver a Catalina con esos arrebatos de que todo lo podía, de oír sus sueños de que salvaría España de Enrique de Hanover. Y, sinceramente, por dentro se reía de ella. ¿Como iba a salvar a miles de personas una chica que apenas si podía bajar los quince escalones que la conducían a los jardines sin que le faltara el aliento?

Pero esta vez, era diferente. Catalina abrió el cajón de abajo de su armario, sacó la ropa tan cuidadosamente doblada por esclavas manos y quitó una tabla que estaba ocultando el gran secreto que la princesa tenía. Era una especie de brazalete, conformado por tres círculos blancos del ancho de su brazo, unidos por una sola tira del mismo color. El círculo que rodeaba a su muñeca era mas grande y tenía una gema verde en el centro. Se notaba que a su alrededor había varios cables de cobre.

-¿Que es eso?- Catalina acercó su brazo a la ventana y una luz verde salió de su puño.

-Esto es mi pasatiempo de los últimos meses. Sirve para concentrar los rayos del sol en uno solo. Y lo que sea de cada quien, pero causa bastante daño. La noche que me lo proponga, incinero al Señor Rey.

-Eres una genio.

- No es nada. Solo aplicar cuestiones de magia.

Lejos de ahí, Dick y Raven conversaban sobre una de las pequeñas del orfelinato: Melva.

-...Es que no es posible, tiene mas amigos imaginarios que una loca desquiciada esquizofrénica- comentó él- ¿Y tú insistes en que no le de su medicina? Vamos, hermanita ¿que tiene de malo?

-Tiene de malo que esta se pone cada vez mas loca. Eso. ¡Mírala ahora!

Melva daba vueltas conversando con la nada que estaba muy feliz con que tuviera una hechicera de niñera porque así podría ser quien siempre había soñado y estaba segura que el episodio de las piedras no se repetiría mas.

-Piedras, hermano- dijo Raven- Es posible que haya sido parte de los niños que tenían una resistencia con piedras.

-No, es muy flaca y débil, además de enfermiza.

En eso, la pequeña jaló de la falda a Raven, esta se inclinó y le tomó las manitas.

-Raven- dijo la pequeña con voz débil- Mi amiga Carrie siempre te sigue desde que volviste de con el Caballero León.

-¿Y como es Carrie?- preguntó esta, con algo de frialdad.

-Un poco llenita, pelo castaño clarísimo, lacio, casi como de baba, tiene un ojo ámbar y otro rojo. Su vestido está destrozado.

-¿Y ella te contó de Gab....el Caballero León?- corrigió esta.

-Sí. Dijo que si te pudiera hablar estaría felíz.

-¿Cual es su nombre completo?- preguntó Dick

-Carietta White.

Un escalofrío sacudió de pies a cabeza a Raven mientras que abría mucho los ojos, su respiración se cortaba a momentos. Lentamente y temblando, se incorporó y le dijo a su hermano al oído.

-Carrie White, la acecina de Londres- susurró- ¡La ve, hermano, la ve!

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ella.....Es una vidente, el tipo de hechicera mas raro. Puede hablar con los muertos e incluso, si ella quiere, puede mostrármelos. Ellos le han dicho todo ¡y ella todo este tiempo ha creído que es gente que vive aquí, porque no ha distinguido entre los vivos y los muertos!. Hermano, no está loca. Esa es su magia.

* * *

*Para los bibliófilos: Carrietta White es el nombre de la protagonista de la novela de Terror "Carrie" de Stephen King. Hay una película, por si no se les antoja leer xD

Dejen comentarios si quieren.


	6. Bienvenido a Barcelona

Juar...os atosigaré con mas capis de un jalón (no creo que odien esto)  
Bien, entra un personaje nuevo: aqualad!

* * *

6: Bienvenido a Barcelona.

-Por fin- dijo el rey, mientras cerraba un libro y se quitaba los lentes- El heredero de mi sangre, de mi trono y de la empresa de mi vida ha llegado. El único hijo que tengo....ahora.

En esos momentos, un barco lujoso, con bandera de Inglaterra, arribaba al solitario puerto. Nadie recibiría al enemigo, por mas bondades que le hubieran oído decir y hacer.

-Vaya, pero mira que Barcelona sí que es solitario- dijo el Príncipe.

-Y vaya que sí- disimuló su acompañante, puesto que, como buen español, conocía las razones por las que nadie estaba ahí.-En fin, su majestad, debemos llegar al Palacio.

-Sí, ya vamos. Sir Alan, por favor permítame explorar un poco el lugar, puesto que apenas me case con la bella Princesa Catalina, me quedaré aquí, debo saber un poco.

-Supuse que lo diría, Majestad- sacó dos capas de color gris ceniciento y con parches. Le entregó una al príncipe.-Entonces, póngase una y sígame.- bajaron del barco a toda prisa- Heredó el espíritu aventurero de su madre.

-El de meterse en problemas lo heredó mi hermano, desaparecido hace cuatro años.

-Cuanto lo lamento.

-No se preocupe. Está mejor donde sea que esté.

-Hermanita, entonces dices que Melva....¿puede hablar con los muertos?

-Mas que eso, ellos ya la tienen de medíúm hacia nuestro mundo.- afirmó Raven. Luego murmuró para sí misma- ¿Pero porqué Carrie quiere hablarme?

-¡Hermana! Creo que lo que has vivido te ha trastocado la maceta. Ve a dar un paseo al parque y luego vemos si es verdad ¿vale, pùes?

Con algo de rebeldía tomó su capa y, tras mirar duramente a su hermano, salió del refugio. No podría reponerse de la sorpresa de que no le creyeran e incluso de que la consideraran una loca. Pero estaría bien. Ya sabia a donde dirigirse.

-Sir Alan, este jardín es espléndido.

-No me diga Sir Alan si usted no quiere que le llame Príncipe Raymond

El primer joven debía de tener por lo menos 21 años. Cabello negro atado en una coleta baja, rasgos atractivos, con ojos orientales y azules como el mar. Vestía elegante, haciendo lucir su alto y espigado físico. Una ricura de hombre.

El segundo tambien de pelo negro, ojos castaño oscuro, vestido de rojo y negro, como su rango lo indicaba por esos colores, era el Príncipe mas importante de ese mundo: Raymond 2, hijo de Enrique de Hanover, rey supremo de Inglaterra, Irlanda y las colonias de España y Francia.

-Está bien, llámame Ray, Alan.

Raven paseaba por entre los árboles del parque mirando a su alrededor. Intentaba no seguir enojada con su hermano, hasta que notó una tela amarilla ondear desde un árbol y saltar a otro. Corrió hasta darle alcance en un durazno. Las flores caían delicadamente con la leve brisa.

Al instante, reconoció los rizos rubios y la sonrisa pícara

-Gabriel- dijo con frialdad- ¿Que hace aqui su solemne majestad dorada?

-Oh, sólo venía a avisarte, querida, que contarás conmigo mas seguido. Quería decirte que encontré tu prescencia encantadora.

-Payaso.

-¡Raven, espera!- dijo este alarmado, creyendo que ella se iría- Así soy de bromista. Quería decirte que si nos hacemos amigos.- ella se volteó y lo miró, como intentando ver si este mentía

-A mi hermano lo le gustará.

-¡Oh, vaya! Tenemos una niña buena. Por una sola vez no lo obedezcas. Lo obedeciste una vez y te envio a un internado de magia en el que según me dijiste, perdiste a varios amigos y a otra ya no sabes que pasó. La obedeciste en la invasión ¿que sucedió? Te rapté. Por una santa vez no le hagas caso y hazte mi amiga.

-Lo pensaré.

-Gracias. Y _aur revoir!- _subió unas ramas

-¡Espera!- gritó. Pero lo que sucedió fue que una paloma salió revoloteando del árbol.- ¿Como lo hizo?- se preguntó- _La marca del halcón, Raven, la marca del halcón__.__Es la única respuesta _Pensó

La marca del halcón. Una de las tres señas de identidad de su mundo.

Un poder enorme. Por desgracia, el más bajo en la jerarquía, apenas superado por los hechiceros y la nobleza.

-Como sea- se dijo a sí misma, indignada por el rubor que incendió su cara- Debo partir y mostrarle al tonto de mi hermano que no estoy loca.

Se dio media vuelta con una varilla de flores de durazno en las manos, pensando en la propuesta de su nuevo amigo.

El Príncipe y su guía seguían paseando por el centro de Barcelona, contemplando el primero las estatuas de bronce y marfil que había en la plaza principal, las construcciones antiguas y las palomas que buscaban algo para comer.

-Me parece que nos hemos perdido- dijo Alan entre dientes, lo que hizo parecer que siseaba como un reptil.

-So...ask if someone knows the way to go to the palace. My father will be angry...very angry (Entonces...pregúntale a alguien si conoce el camino para ir al palacio. Mi padre estará enojado....muy enojado)- dijo el Príncipe en inglés.

-Majestad, creí que ya dominaba el español

-Sometimes I forget how say some things (A veces olvido como decir algunas cosas).- respondió simplemente.

El guía algo molesto por tener que forzar su cerebro a traducir -odiaba demasiado a Inglaterra ¡y todavía oír el infernal idioma que se acarreaban!. Lo llevaban a la exasperación- tuvo que buscar a alguien que le ayudara.

Por la apariencia que tenía la primer persona que vió, el Príncipe supo que era una Inglesa. Piel de lirio, ojos grandes y fríos. No notó nada hasta que las palomas se hecharon a volar mientras pasaba.

Raymond de Hanover se quedó sin aliento. Era la mujer -o niña, puesto que no se veía mayor de 16 años- mas bella que jamás vería en su vida. Parpadeó dos veces y se confirmó que no era una visión. La chica tenía el pelo corto y negro, piel blanca como alabastro, ojos azules como zafiros, con expresión fría pero asustada; y entre las manos llevaba una varita con flores de durazno.

-Excuse me- apenas logró decir- May you tell to me how go to the Palace of Barcelona, please? (Disculpe, ¿puedes decirme como llegar al palacio de Barcelona, por favor?)- tartamudeó

Raven sonrió y sacó un mapa de un morralito que siempre llevaba consigo, mil veces remendado y parchado.

-Yes, your Highness- ante la atónita mirada de Alan, la chica arrastraba las eses como una española- I'll put a point in the map, there is the Palace. This is the black point. The blue point is where you begin, this place. (Sí, su alteza. Pondré un punto en el mapa, ahí es el palacio. El punto azul es donde usted inició, este lugar).- entregó el mapa a Alan.

-Very thank you, young lady. (Muchas gracias, señorita)- dijo el príncipe, todavía anonadado- You're so beutiful (Es muy hermosa)

Raven sólo abrió mucho los ojos, como si se le fueran a salir y se fue corriendo. Las palomas, que apenas habían bajado a tierra, tuvieron que volar otra vez, haciendo mas fantasiosa la huida de la chica.

-"You're beutiful"- dijo Alan, imitando al Príncipe- Eres un....algo, no te insulto por que tu rango es mayor- el agua de la fuente mas cercana se movía con inquietud, no había viento alguno- No es forma de decirle a una inglesa que habita en España, pardiez.

-Bueno...por un momento yo....

Se dió cuenta de que no podría cumplir la misión que su padre tenía para él después de haber visto a la chica.

-Vámonos.- dijo Alan y siguieron el mapa. Raymond habló por última vez en el trayecto.

-¿Sabes como se llamaba, amigo?

-No. Jamás la he visto- su acompañante iba a abrir la boca cuando este puntualizó- Sé que te dije que conozco a toda Barcelona, pero de verdad. A esa niña nunca la había visto- le lanzó una mirada medio pícara a Ray- Y debo decir que es bastante bonita. Sólo que....si fuera su novio o algo, me daría miedo besarla o abrazarla. Parece que se puede desvanecer al mínimo contacto.

Enrique de Hanover estaba hecho una furia cuando su hijo por fin apareció en el Palacio. Con esos ojos negros y penetrantes que parecían revisar el alma de quien se le ponía enfrente, supo al ver a su retoño que este se había ido de juerga por ahí. Y su criado acompañante tampoco ayudaba a discución se llevó a cabo en inglés, sin alternar nada en español.

-Hijo mío, por el amor de Dios que rige cielos y tierra- gruñó- Lo primero que debías hacer era LLEGAR al Palacio. Pero no. Siempre me desobedeces y haces lo que se te pega tu real gana. Eres idéntico a tu hermano.

-Éramos gemelos- respondió este- ¿Porque se sorprende que seamos idénticos?

-¡NO ME RESPONDAS, ESCLUINCLE!- rugió, a la par que se levantaba de su real trono, señaló a su hijo con gesto amenazante- ¡Y NO ME MIRES A LOS OJOS HACIENDO PUCHEROS, QUE SOY TU PADRE!.

-Perdone, padre- dijo este, asustado, pero ocultándolo bien- Lamento mi atrevimiento. No se repetirá mas.

El rey pareció complacido con esto, porque enseguida se sentó y dejó de apuntar a Alan.

-En cuanto a usted, Sir Alan, me decepciona que siga las órdenes de un chico, cuando su deber está con su padre.

-Lo lamento, alteza serenísima*- dijo este bajando la cabeza, a modo de respeto: mas a sus raices orientales que al rey- Nos perdimos y alguien nos dió el camino de vuelta.

-Que no se repita o será azotado- los labios de Alan temblaron al imaginar el castigo. Bien por las criadas, que lo verían pasar sin camisa y lo atenderían hasta que sus heridas sanaran, pero mal para él que sufriría demasiado con los acosos de estas. Lo sabía bien.

-No se repetirá.- dijo este con la voz temblando.

-Bien- dijo con sequedad.- Ahora, hijo mío, sabes que debes casarte con una princesa de verdadera sangre azul, que es la que mereces, no esas corrientonas de Austria e Italia. Pues bien, he logrado que la bella Princesa de estas tierras, Catalina de Borbón, ceda su mano a tí en sagrado matrimonio. Una verdadera princesa de verdadera sangre azul.

La puerta del salón principal se abrió y entró Catalina, esta vez luciendo su espectacular melena roja en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos, resaltando su semblante. Sin su tiara que la declaraba como Princesa (hecha de oro y diamantes) se veía dulce, pero dotada de un extraño poder que iba mas allá de su posición social. Avanzó hasta el Príncipe e hizo una atenta reverencia maldiciendo por dentro.

Dick observaba todo y le daban ganas de apalear a su Alteza Raymond.

Aún a pesar del secreto que lo unía al Príncipe de Inglaterra.

-Un placer conocerla, Princesa- dijo Ray. No sintió nada. Aquella chica que había visto en la plaza seguía pareciéndole mas bella.

-El gusto es mío- respondió Catalina haciendo una reverencia.

Raven le puso la mano en el hombro a su hermano al ver que este se ponía verde. Era algo extraño en él, puesto que jamás lo había vísto....enamorado. Estaba en palacio recogiendo la información de las espías que estaban ahí. Y por supuesto, llevaba el uniforme de sirvienta para pasar desapercibida

-If you want it- dijo la chica en un perfecto inglés- You will kick him (Si quisieras, lo golpearías)

-It isn't, Raven. You know the secret that we three have (No es eso, Raven. Sabes el secreto que tenemos los tres)- respondió este, un poco amargado- You know....- ella asintió levemente.

-Then, well, why you don't tell her 'bout your feelings? (Entonces, bueno, ¿porque no le hablas de lo que sientes?)

-No soy de su clase- miró a su hermana. Aquellos ojos negros estaban apagados- Ya no.

-Así debia de ser.- le proyectó una imagen de su pasado. Dick vestía ropas mas lujosas y sostenía su medallón de oro, además de que tenía nueve años menos.- Renunciaste a lo que tenías por seguir tus ideales.

Dick miró al rey y a su hijo. Tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago. Se ajustó los lentes y miró hacia el sol. Ahora nadie saldría con la _ridícula _idea de que se parecía mucho al heredero del trono de Inglaterra.

Catalina pareció oir algo de la conversación, ya que dijo que debía retirarse a sus habitaciones a cambiarse de ropa para el baile de bienvenida del Príncipe Raymond. Con mucha cortesía se despidió.

Raven, por su parte, le hablo a Alan. Tenía una curiosidad acerca de él desde que lo había visto en la plaza principal.

-Tú debes de ser Raven Amaia Roth- respondió este cuando la vió, la chica se quedó en blanco- Las sirvientas me hablaron de tí. Por lo menos...las rebeldes.

Con mucha rapidez, Raven sacó de una bolsa un liquido color ámbar.

-Tranquila-continúo el chico- Yo soy uno de ustedes. Partidario, pero no miembro. No hablaré.

-¿Como sé que no mientes?- dijo con desconfianza. Alan le mostró una marca que tenía en la mano. Era un pez espada.

-Un miembro de los Peces Espada de San Sebastián no miente.- afirmó.

Alan, Amy y Raven sintieron una onda darles "en el cerebro". Algo los aturdía y les ponía la vista borrosa, mientras sentían unas nauseas tremendas.

-Chicos, alerta en la zona sur- dijo Victor usando la onda- Aunque no queramos, debemos proteger el palacio, todo sea por que no sospechen de nosotros.

-Victor- se quejó Amy- No uses de vuelta ese infernal aparato. ¡Lo odio!

-Lo siento, nena. Recuerden, usen a alguien de apoyo, protejan a los nobles, cuiden mucho a Raven y...

-¡YA APÁGALO!.

Stone obedeció y apagó la onda. Justo un momento antes de que El Caballero León apareciera en Palacio, en el marco de un balcón, con el sol dándole en la espalda.

-Señores, me enteré de la llegada del Junior Hanover- dijo burlón- ¿Quien de todos ustedes es?

Raven ya estaba huyendo con Raymond, cuando una flecha los detuvo en su carrera. Miraron ambos al joven bandido.

-No te atrevas a llamarme así de nuevo- dijo el Príncipe desenvainando su espada.

-Junior, junior, junior. Siempre serás el hijo de papi.-sonrió aun mas burlesco. Raymond avanzó amenazándolo. Raven lo detuvo del brazo. Sabía que Gabriel lo mataría si este le daba la oportunidad- Anda, hazle caso a la chica si sabes lo que te conviene.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. La hechicera susurró algo hacia el bandido, este apenas tomaba sentido de lo que le decían cuando le cayó una onda gigantesca de agua.

Era Alan. Movió la onda para marear a Gabriel, la hacía torbellino.

(No lo mates)

Raven se comunicó hacia Alan por telepatía. Este no hizo caso

(¡No lo mates, por favor, Sir Alan, por favor!)

Clamo desesperada mentalmente, dejando de lado al Príncipe. Sacó una pócima color rojo escarlata, soltó el líquido en sus manos y unió su magia al agua. Gabriel desapareció, sano y salvo, a la par que Alan devolvía el agua al estanque que corría a la mitad del recinto del trono.

-Está en contra nuestra

-Esta a favor nuestro.

-Aún eres una niña. No sabes quien es bueno y quien es malo porque eres muy inocente.

-Él me secuestró por un mes- dijo con voz oscura- Lo conozco bien. Está a nuestro favor aunque no pelee de nuestro lado.

-Confiaré en tí, después de todo, debes tener mucha información, al ser hermana del líder.

Raven siguió observando los ojos de Alan. Encontró las mismas señas que ella tenía: los ojos con una media luna en el iris, sólo que en la ceja izquierda tenía tres lunares negros perfectamente redondos, ocultos por un mechón de pelo.

-Eres un mago Naturalia tipo 3. Tus poderes parten de la misma naturaleza y tu peligrosidad es tal que por eso tuve que detenerte para que no mataras a Gabriel.

-¿Con que Gabriel?- dijo pícaro el joven, provocando que Raven se llevara las manos a la boca y se sonrojase violentamente- Sí, bueno. Eso lo es lo que aprendes de tus enemigos con un mes cautiva. Pero volviendo a tu pregunta. En efecto, señorita, soy un hechicero Naturalia con especialidad en el agua, lo cual no es sorprendente si tomamos en cuenta que nací conociendo el mar. Tú debes ser una Hechicera Potae

-No. Es sólo que como mis poderes se han debilitado un poco, por eso uso las pócimas para atacar, o como hace unos minutos: para salvar una vida. Antes era una Hechicera Pura, la magia de la vida corría por mis venas, pero tras la luna roja perdí algo de mis poderes.- miró el piso, sintiéndo arrepentimiento por una accion pasada.

-Al parecer, Láquesis*, "la que asigna el destino" fue muy severa al robarle poderes a algunos mágicos.- le levantó la mirada a la chica- Siempre ha estado relacionada con los jóvenes aprendices de magia.

-Conmigo mas de lo que crees- se dijo a sí misma.

(Permíteme llamarte por tu verdadero nombre, Raven)

Una voz femenina de sonido entre dulzón y criminal resonó en su mente.

(Ambas sabemos aquello que no le has contado a nadie. Ni a tu hermano. Las dos conocemos tu verdadero rostro.)

(Callate, aléjate de mí, quien quiera que seas.)

Enrique de Hanover les agradeció que hubieran salvado a su hijo del bribón Caballero y los invitó al baile. Estos aceptaron, pues era una buena oportunidad para saber cuando sería la boda de ambos príncipes.

En efecto, la fiesta se llevó a cabo cuando la luna, en cuarto creciente, con todos los nobles vestidos con sus mejores galas, los criados intentando fingir su pobreza con vestidos mas o menos decentes. Los que eran parte de la resistencia se mantenían a la espera de que el rey se emborrachase o algo para ir a su despacho y conocer cuando ocurriría el día fatal.

-Princesa, permítame este baile- pidió muy cortés Dick, esta vez con lentes mas gruesos que de costumbre, que hacían parecer que tenía ojos de insecto. Catalina, divertida por la apariencia de su acompañante, aceptó.

Conocía en teoría como bailar con hombres, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse en cuanto este la tomó de la cintura. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle. Y al parecer, al jefe de la rebelión le ocurría lo mismo.

Ya sabía que era un bailarín consumado, pero iban chocando con todo el mundo por lo nerviosos que estaban.

L'e amour, l'e amour

Raven seguía platicando a sus anchas con Alan. Se había encontrado bien con el hechicero y estaban discutiendo de hechizos y sortilegios. La chica se defendía hablando de los hechizos capaces de cambiar el orden de las cosas mientras el galán argumentaba sobre los poderes que tenía el usar el agua como arma en vez de la magia "pura". Eso fue hasta que un joven le pidió a la hechicera hablar a solas con ella. Con una mano en una botella llena de pócima defensiva, aceptó.

-Vaya, dándose la vida real- dijo el chico.

-Eres incorregible, Gabriel- respondió Raven, asegurándose de que no los vieran. Una vez que se aseguró de eso, miró de vuelta al rubio.

-Quiero mi respuesta. ¿Seremos o no amigos?

-Te lo demostré en la tarde.

-¿Devolviéndome con una jaqueca del diablo? Buena respuesta.

-Alan iba a acecinarte. Creyó que de verdad eras un bandido.- dijo con frialdad.- Te salvé la vida, así que me debes una.- miró con mas frío de pies a cabeza a Gabriel- Ahora que si crees que ser tu amiga consiste en hacer lo que las mujerzuelas de bar que visitas, pues no. Yo no soy de ellas y espero no se te olvide nunca.

-¿Y como te diste cuenta?

-El olor a alquitrán, cerveza y perfume barato os delata.- este se hinchó aún mas. Comenzó a caminar en círculos, rodeando a la chica con sus pasos y mirándola de arriba a abajo- ¿Que diantres me veis?

-¿Suponéis que yo os vea como mis amigas del bar?- señalando, añadió- Os falta cintura, os falta estatura y os falta cuerpo. Así que podréis ver que os voy a considerar como "mi amiguita".- se burló, provocando que Raven lo mirara aún mas frío, si eso era posible.

-Payaso pervertido- se volteó con gran indignación y entró de nuevo al salón.

Se divirtió observando a su hermano y a la Princesa de España y las Indias chocando con los demás bailarines. Amy y Victor tenían mejores pasos, pese a que uno le pisaba los pies al otro, sin poder ocultar en la mirada lo enamorados que estaban.

-Vaya, pero mira que los dos morenos de verdad que se enamoraron- dijo Alan, tratando de alejar la ira de Raven. Eso lo notó porque las velas cercanas a ella parpadeaban. Sus poderes eran energía pura así que las fuentes de energía o calor cercanas, en cuanto ella perdiera algo el control sobre sus emociones, podrían hacer cosas grandiosamente terribles.

-Ya lo estaban, Alan. No duraría que se casaran pronto.

-Pues hacen bonita pareja. Y creo que usted y el rubio tampoco quedarían mal.

-Sir Del Río- dijo esta haciendo un gesto con la mano de cerrarla como si fuera el pico de un pato- Por favor, no opine.- y sonrió forzado.

-Ya casi es luna llena- opinó este- Serían buenas noticias si la Princesa se casase en esas fechas, porque entonces cualquier intento de detener su boda sería triunfante.

-Quien sabe- dijo Fabricio, que también había asistido- Todos sabemos la historia de la Luna de Carrie.

El cuero se les erizó a los dos magos.

* * *

*Para los que no son de México o no recuerdan algo de historia de México: Santa Anna durante alguno de sus once gobiernos mandó hacerse llamar Alteza Serenísima. Me parecío buen título que podría adoptar el vanidoso rey.


	7. La aprendiz

Mas capis seguidos....

7: La aprendiz

Cuando el baile con Dick concluyó, Catalina volvió al lado de su padre y de su hermana. Berenice de Borbón era de piel un poco mas morena y bastante mas desarrollada que su hermana, además de que tenía el cabello negro y sedoso. El rey era igual a la menor de sus hijas.

Berenice, con expresión burlona, se dirigió a su hermana.

-Debo decir que si estuviera en tu lugar, no sabría si elegir al músico ojos de insecto o al príncipe de Inglaterra.- haciendo como que juzgaba mentalmente, prosiguió- Yo personalmente preferiría a Raymond de Hanover. Se ve que tiene dotes de buen amante.

-A tí no te interesa nada que no sea pasarla bien.- dijo Catalina algo irritada.- ¿Nuestro pueblo que?

-Querida- dijo con voz dulzona- El rey de Inglaterra lo obtuvo, que él se cuatrapée la vida con él.

-¡Es nuestro derecho de nacimiento, Bere-nice! (Berenais)!- y cerró la boca.

Para nadie era secreto que la mayor de las princesas dedicaba sus días a introducir "amigos" al Palacio, lo cual ya había acarreado problemas para el rey y su reputación, ya que era muy arraigada la idea de que la labor que hiciera un rey como padre daba una idea previa de como era como gobernante. Y, dicho fuera de paso, Catalina sabía que por esa razón el rey la prefería a ella como nuera que a su hermana.

Gabriel se unió a la plática, pese al disgusto de Raven. Seguía enojada por el comentario que había hecho este sobre su "poco desarrollado cuerpo". ¡Si apenas tenía 14 años!

-Don Alan, un gusto encontrarlo en la fiesta.- saludó este, mientras Raven arrugaba la nariz.

-¿Que haces aqui?- dijo entrecortadamente la chica-No creo que te hayan invitado

-Pequeña, entiende que el Rey sabe que, entre mas gente hay en una fiesta, mejor se pone- respondió este.- Así que no le importa si entro de gorrón o si tengo invitación. Además- murmuró para sí mismo- este es mi derecho.

Alan hizo una pregunta mas personal a Raven, tras ver que no tenía la mas mínima intención de hablarle al que parecía ser su acompañante.

-Señorita Roth ¿Porque no baila conmigo?

-No puedo, Don Alan. Es que apenas tengo 14.

-Oh, sí. Usted podrá bailar apenas llegue el baile de las Iniciadas- tomó la mano de ella- Pues, sepa que estaré aquí hasta que usted finalmente se decida por un marido.

Raven apartó la mano bruscamente. Estaba cediendo irremediablemente ante esa voz aterciopelada y suave. Pero no pensaba escoger marido andando de baile en baile por dos o tres años.

-Gracias, Alan. Todo depende de lo que opine mi hermano, ya que es la única autoridad que hay sobre mi persona.

Dick ya había vuelto, flotando entre nubes, soñando con el delicado aroma que desprendía su princesa.

-Hermanita, si él promete proteger.....- aulló de dolor porque la hechicera le había pisado el pie con el tacón de sus botas- Quiero decir, con quien decidas casarte, yo no me opondré.- gimió.

_Ya me ven como un estúpido premio que hay que ganar_- pensó Raven- _Bendito sea Dios que no me voy a desarrollar mucho o la oferta sería mayor._

Amy se acercó a Vic y le pidió que se dirijieran hacia donde estaban los "jefes", por decirles de algún modo. Entre las manos llevaba un pequeño papel color amarillento.

-Vic, dijiste cuando atacó el rufián que cuidaramos de la nueva, esa tal...Raven- dijo con tono visiblemente resentido.

-¿Celosa?

-Oh, claro que no, tontuelo. ¿Que le voy a tener de celos a una niñita?

-Es por eso que quiero que la protejan, por que aún es joven.

Si Victor hubiera oido mejor, habría notado que Amy sí que estaba celosa de la pelinegra y la "inmerecida" protección que le otorgaba su chico. Pero el hubiera, no existe.

-¿Algún dato sobre la boda, señores?- preguntó Dick, sabiendo que el rey estaba del otro lado del palacio.- ¿Fecha, lugar, sacerdote, padrinos?

-¡Hermanito!- sarcasmeó Raven- Te hizo falta preguntar quien hará el vestido de tu amada princcipessa (Prin-chi-pe-tza)

-Chistosa.

-Se me pegó de un cierto tarado- y miró muy feo al rubio que escuchó perfectamente.

-Sabemos la fecha. Es el 15 de Junio.- dijo Amy.

-En dos semanas.- dijo Dick, haciendo repasos mentales- No tenemos dos semanas para preparar a los hombres. Ellos no estarán listos para un golpe...perdón, boicot de boda.- suspiró- Me acostumbré a los golpes de estado.

-Lo estarán si los obligamos a entrenar mas- dijo Victor- Sé lo que tenemos en las manos, Richard, y confió en que no nos fallen. Además, ahora tendremos a dos hechiceros de nuestro lado, así como tenemos a....

-Melva- dijo Raven- Propongo entrenarla para que use a sus muertos a nuestro favor. Yo seré su tutora y ella nuestra arma mas fuerte.

-Bien, pero no entiendo como una pequeña nos ayudará- dijo Amy ignorando la atención que Victor le prestaba a Raven.

-Una vidente es capaz de usar a los muertos para espiar y decirnos que puntos estarán mas custodiados, puede ordenarles que posean a los guardias, lo cual evitaría cualquier ataque.

-Voto por la idea de Raven- dijo Dick.- Pero usaremos también la de Victor, porque así nuestro ataque no fallará. Después de todo- miró al rey y a su hijo- Aún no llega el día de que recuperemos lo que nos fue arrebatado.

-Hay un punto mas.- dijo Alan- La luna llena. Ningún ataque que se haya hecho con hechiceros en luna llena ha fallado. Como la invasión a Hokkaido, que me contó mi madre, que los invasores decidieron atacar en esa fecha, pero como la isla era defendida por hechiceros, fallaron.

-¿Su madre es japonesa, Don Alan?- preguntó Amy.

-Sí. Mi padre es español.

_Será por eso su físico tan perfecto_.- pensó pícara la morena

Fabricio llegaba en ese momento con otra hoja amarilla con mas datos anotados.

-Olvídenlo, chicos. La boda es en el Palacio.- dijo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, como si tuviera una larga experiencia de vida.

-Pero es un sacrilegio, una blasfemia, casarse en un lugar distinto al templo.

-Es en la Capilla Azul.

-Hay dos entradas seguras- dijo Gabriel uniéndose a la plática- Si duermen a los guardias, con seguridad pueden entrar y salir sin que el rey lo note y secuestrar a la princesa.

-¿Tu quien eres?- preguntó Dick

-Es un amigo- dijo Raven sacando con un puntapíe al rubio, molesta de que se metiera en lo que no le importaba.- Quiere ayudarnos.

-Ahy, madre santa que estás en el cielo- dijo Gabriel sobándose la pierna- Esta pega duro.

-Yo propongo ser maestro de Raven en nuevas técnicas de combate- dijo Alan.

(Eso me dará mas tiempo contigo)

(Yo tengo 14 años, tú tienes 20 ¡Son 6 AÑOS de diferencia, si pretendes ser mi marido!)

(Eso ya habla de lo bien que te protegeré)

(Galancete. Deja que ella decida)

Gabriel tenía tambien el don de la telepatía, pero sólo había podido escuchar lo que pensaba la chica e incluso responder. Raven parpadeó para interrumpirle la comunicación a Alan, este trataba de restablecerla a golpe de parpadeos.

(Tu no tienes porque meterte en esto, Gabriel, que tampoco eres candidato a marido para mí)

(¿No me digas que aún no ha nacido el príncipe que se casará contigo?)

(¿Quien dijo que quiero un príncipe, rubiales?)

(¿Que tal un duque?)

Y sonrió pícaro.

-Yo opto por esa opción- dijo Dick, tras pensar un poco y preguntarse si su hermana no iba a darle un santo pisotón. Al ver la cara de cierta desilución de Raven, añadió- Eso enriquecerá tus tácticas de combate.

-Bien- rezongó.- Pero ten en cuenta hermanito que yo también estaré de tutora, así que....mi ayuda te saldrá cara.

-Oh Hermanita ¿que no dijo mamá que en el otro tendríamos un aliado fiel?- miró que la chica no le hacía caso- ¿Cuanto valdrá tu ayuda esta vez?

-Tendremos que tomar vacasiones después del boicot. Sólo un día.

-De acuerdo. Serán en San Sebastián porque ahí cuento con que tengas la protección de los Peces Espada.

Ella se disgustó.

-¡Tengo 14 años, no cinco! ¡Acabo de graduarme de la mejor academia de magia en este planeta y dimensión a costo de sangre y tú sigues creyendo que soy una inútil que no sabe protegerse!.

-¿A costo de sangre?- preguntó su hermano. Raven se tapó la boca, pensando que debia tener mas cuidado con lo que decía y salió corriendo hacia los jardines, dejando asombrados a los cuatro hombres y a la chica.

-Yo iré a calmarla- dijo Gabriel

-Esto es entre chicas- dijo Amy- Yo voy.

Amy la encontró mirando las orquídeas con cierta ansia por troncharles los tallos para desquitarse de su enojo. Ya sabía que debía ser muy cuidadosa con la chica, porque le recordaba un poco a Catalina, sólo que un poco...sombría.

-No te funcionará hablar.- dijo Raven- Si algo es un hecho es que él no confía en mí y no puede dejar de verme como su hermanita- miró la luna- Si recordara un poco, yo nunca he sido su hermanita. Yo le salvé la vida, yo le dí cobijo en mi hogar cuando era sólo un niñito asustado huyendo de casa.

-Te quiere mucho, quiere tenerte segura- añadió acercándose a la chica- Victor a veces era así conmigo...hasta que le gané en vencidas.

Ella no hizo caso

-Como ya dije: pagué a precio de sangre mi graduación en la Academia de Magia de Canterbury.

-¿Porqué?

-No te lo puedo decir, Amy. Son asuntos de magia.

-Te esucho atenta. Soy callada como una tumba.

Raven la miró, algo seria, pero divertida.

-A tí no te sirve que te niegue el derecho a oir un secreto, ¿verdad?- la morena asintió- Bueno. ¿Has oído de la luna roja?

-Por supuesto. Es un fenómeno mágico. Cuando no se entregan los pilares humanos a tiempo, la luna enrojece, reclamando su sangre. Entonces es inevitable la muerte de esos dos humanos.

-O mas.- tomó una flor y la miró atentamente.- Yo era el tercer pilar. Y la sacerdotisa de Láquesis, la musa del destino.

-¿Y los otros dos?

-Era un chico y una chica, dos grandes amigos míos. Los dos enamorados, pero cada uno en su mundo. Dos excelsos magos con dotes únicos para la adivinación y la interpretación del cielo. Intenté evitar que los tres muriéramos, pero esa vez no había mas personas destinadas a mantener viva la magia en nuestro mundo: sólo nosotros tres. Así que cuando llegó la Luna Roja era inevitable el destino que teníamos.

-¿Porqué tu no moriste?

-Dijeron que yo tenía una misión ya en este mundo.- miró a Amy a los ojos- Aunque ellos también tenían la suya. Él hoy sería un mago astrólogo y ella una gran escritora*. También sobreviví porque logré defenderme a tiempo, entrgué una parte de mi magia para saldar la que hacía falta.

-Por eso te desconcierta que tu hermano te sobreproteja.

-Sí.

-Tranquila.- sonrió Amy- Así son los hombres. Dentro de poco no dudará de tu capacidad.

-Gracias Amy.- agradeció la chica.

Amy miró la cara de la hechicera y notó los dos pequeños lunares que tenía sobre la ceja izquierda. Eran negros y perfectamente redondos, además de estar en la misma dirección y tener el mismo tamaño.

-¿Esos lunares son de nacimiento? ¿O qué? Porque también le ví unos así a Alan, sólo que eran tres.

-Ah, esto. Los lunares indican nuestro nivel de poder. El mas alto es el cuatro, pero casi no hay. Existen mas nivel 1 y 2, como yo. Se podría decir que los nivel 3 todavía son mas escasos, pero hay bastantes.

A la mañana siguiente del baile se iban a iniciar las clases para Raven, sólo que esta al verse en el espejo

-¡¡AH!!......¡¡UN GRANO!! ¡¡UN BARRO DEL TAMAÑO DE UNA NAVE!!- gritó histérica. Robin entró al oír el primer grito, pero cuando se dio cuenta del relativamente estúpido motivo por el que gritaba su hermana, se detuvo algo disgustado.

-¡Y yo que creí que alguien te atacaba! ¡Alguien como el cretino del Caballero León!- guardó la espada- No esperaba que alguien con tu madurez emocional gritaría por un absurdo y normal grano.

-No es normal, hermanito. Hoy voy a tener clases y no debo de tener granos en la cara.- intentó exprimírselo con los dedos.

-¿Eres una hechicera o no? Se supone que debes de tener algún abracadabra para resolverlo ¿No?

En esos momentos ambos iban discutiendo por el pasillo rumbo al comedor de la base, ella iba detrás de él.

-Oh, no seas infantil. Tú también gritabas cuando te salían granos y tenías una cita con alguna de tus cinco novias.

-¡Eran sólo dos!

-Si mal no recuerdo, decías algo así como- imitó la voz de un niño- ¡Hermanita, por favor, quítame este grano! ¡¡Hoy tengo una cita muy importante!!

-¡No digas eso frente a los hombres!- dijo este volteándo pálido y con gesto desesperado hacía "shhh" poniéndo el dedo frente a su boca.

Por toda respuesta, la chica avanzó y se sirvió de desayunar, ante la atónita mirada de TODA LA RESISTENCIA. Dick sólo rió nervioso y corrió a encerrarse a su "oficina" para curarse la ofensa.

Alan llegó arrancando suspiros entre las mujeres que lo vieron entrar. Incluso algunas que sabían algo de japonés comenzaron a decirle de cosas en ese idioma

-¡Irasshaimase, Kawaiiku! (¡Bienvenido, guapetón!)- y las demás repitieron a como pudieron con malísimo acento.

Alan de todos modos apenas volteó a sonreírles un poco y siguió de largo hasta llegar con Raven que estaba felíz de la vida desayunando huevos con paella y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Buenos días, señorita Raven.

-Muy buenos días, Don Alan.- hizo gesto como de "que tonta que soy" y corrigió- Maestro Alan.

-Sólo dime Alan ¿Sí?

-Déjame de llamarme señorita y puede que sí.

-Bien. ¿Qué será lo primero el día de hoy?

Tres horas después era imposible concebir como es que la chica todavía tenía energías para seguir tras cinco hechizos de combate, activación de sus poderes con la naturaleza y todavía correr varias veces alrededor de la cuadra -idea de Alan de ponerla en mejor condición física- y todavía debía comenzar a darle clases a Melva de como controlar sus poderes.


	8. Sombras en la nada

8: Sombras en la nada

Raven era la maestra de Melva, aunque mas bien la alumna enseñaba mas que la joven hechicera. Por lo menos de muertos  
-Melva, a ver. Muéstrame a tus muertos otra vez- pidió.  
La pequeña tomó de la mano a su maestra y en ese momento aparecieron docenas de personas que las rodeaban. Todos se veían pálidos, sólo se notaban venas verdes en su piel.  
-Este murió envenenado- Melva señaló a un hombre común y corriente de cabellos castaños- Sus ojeras verdes lo indican, aparte de que tiene pecas por la cara. Ella- señaló a otra- Ella fue de un paro. Tiene las venas de tono morado.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Mamá me tenía mucho tiempo encerrada para protegerme. Yo siempre crei que vivía mucha gente en la casa y les hablaba. Ellos me contaban de como habían muerto y así aprendí a distinguirlos- dijo la pequeña soltando la mano de su joven maestra.  
-Alguna vez dijiste algo sobre piedras  
-Eso- la mirada de la chiquilla se apagó- Los soldados venían a por mí. Mamá esta vez me había encerrado en un armario. Yo tenía miedo.  
" Entonces conocí a Carrie. Cuando los soldados atacaron a mi madre, ella me dio su poder y yo levanté piedras para protegerla. Salí del armario y los soldados estaban en el piso. Ahora rodeaban a mi madre, pero eran transparentes y de un color azulado. Entró otro soldado gritando  
-¡Entrégame a la hechicera!  
-¡Nunca!- lo desafió mi madre.  
Los rebeldes llegaron en ese momento e intentaron salvar a mi madre, pero el muy maldito la...la....la mató al verlos.  
Los días siguientes yo hablé con Carrie. Ella me dijo que esperaba a una chica muy importante y que esta llegaría pronto.  
-Ya te dejé que sintieras mi poder, Melva, pero no puedo dártelo todo. Tu ya tienes un don muy especial, y ella ha quedado con pocos poderes, necesita algo que la proteja.  
-¿Pero seguiremos siendo amigas?  
-Claro. Sólo dile a ella que nos veremos pronto. Su nombre es Raven Amaia Roth."  
-Por eso me buscaste desde que llegué. No por que te recordara a tu madre sino por encargo de Carrie.  
-No puedo ver a mamá ni con mi don- dijo triste la niña abrazando una muñeca- Mamá se fue al cielo porque mamá fue muy buena y me protegió siempre. Mamá descansa. Los muertos que veo dejaron algo pendiente en la tierra. Ella sabía que me cuidarían bien, por eso mamá se fue en paz.  
-Oh, cuanto lo siento.  
_Carrieta White me busca_- pensó la chica- _Si me va a ceder su poder es para redimirse....o para....para....¡algo terrible! No en vano la llaman la Asecina Bruja._

_A mis abuelos, que por fin están juntos _

_¿No se les ocurre ahora que su historia está buena para un anime o una peli?_

Catalina paseaba con Ray en los jardines orientales del palacio. Estos tenían estanques llenos de delicadas flores de loto y sauces llorones. Además, los puentes eran mas....artísticos que los que había por esos tiempos en Europa. Ray iba leyendo algunos de sus poemas a la joven mientras esta contemplaba el agua turquesa y las flores rosadas.

-...Leve, delicada y silenciosa

Así fue como se alejó de mi vida

Aquella hermosa rosa.

-Príncipe- preguntó Catalina, conmovida- Usted es un gran poeta. Podría publicar.

-Son tonterías que se escriben para uno, Princesa. Soy sólo un aficionado que escribe en nombre del romance.

La princesa ocultó la cara, fingiéndo sonrojarse. La verdad era que odiaba sobremanera a su prometido, así como él no la amaba lo más mínimo. Sólo recordaba a aquella niña de pelo negro y mirada asustada.

_Sólo la ví una vez_- pensó- _Y sin embargo no puedo olvidarla._

-Príncipe ¿Usted ya pensó en....la luna de miel? Ya sabe, a donde iremos.

-Ehm, no. No, princesa. Preferiría un lugar cálido, porque en Inglaterra digamos que no siempre hay sol.

_¿Que tal_- pensó la princesa- _El infierno?_

-Yo, bueno, usted sabe que a mí me da lo mismo, francamente. Soy feliz en cualquier lugar.- miró de vuelta al Palacio- Debo irme. Es la última prueba de vestido. Todo tiene que estar perfecto para la boda.

Se alejó con pasos lentos y por un momento, Raymond de Hanover creyó volver a ver a la chica de la plaza cuando había salido corriendo.

Y sacó una libreta para improvisar nuevos sonetos.

Victor le mostró a Dick el impecable plan que tenía para sabotear la boda. Tenía rayones por doquier, pero era legible...aún.

-...y así todo sale perfecto. Princesa en la guarida, príncipe sin noche de bodas y, sobre todo, el Reyezuelo mas enojado sobre la faz de la tierra.

-¿Porqué tanto rayón?

-Bueno, es que no pude borrarlos cuando hice el plan, así que pensé que era mejor poner mas rayones.

-Tú sí que no conoces los intermedios. O todo es un asco o está tan pulcro que las ratas deben bañarse en cloro para entrar.- dijo el chico rodando los ojos- Como sea. ¿Incluiste a Alan en el plan? Él y Raven son esenciales debido a que podrían deshacerse de cinco legiones con sus poderes.

-Si es que la pequeña aún sobrevive- dijo para sí mismo el moreno.- Claro.

Raven dormía a esas horas. O fingía que lo hacía. Desde hacía muchos años que no podía dormir. Cuatro años y dos meses, poco antes de que entrara a la Academia y después de la muerte de la Duquesa María. Pero siempre había alguien, a lo mejor un trovador callejero, que entonaba una melodía con un violín triste que la hacía dormir.

Esa noche, la volvía a oír. Intentaba no dormirse, queriendo descubrir al ejecutante de aquella melodía. Pero sus párpados pensaron lo contrario y la sumieron en el reino de Morfeo*.

Soñando con un ataque al Palacio, donde una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia y rizada era abrazada por un pequeño con los mismos rasgos físicos. El chico lloraba al ver a su madre sin vida, repetía que despertara, que todo estaría bien, que no lo dejara sólo. Era demasiado tarde. Los gritos de afuera eran ensordecedores mientras el rey reía al ver el dolor que había generado. Lo último que vió fue al chico, ya mayor, entre las sombras, cubriendo una venganza

Despertó empapada en sudor y con la respiración agitada.

Era extraño, pero siempre que oía esa canción tenía ese sueño, como si la música fuera un hechizo que le transmitiera los recuerdos de aquella persona.

-Debe de ser- dijo para sí- Un mago o un mortal común que hizo esa canción para trasmitir los recuerdos a quien la escuche.

Pero no era así. Las chicas que trabajaban ahí e incluso Melva dijeron que la canción les había parecido hermosa y que no habían soñado nada.

_Entonces es otra magia, una canción en la que el ejecutante hace que sólo una persona que la oiga_- pensó- _vea algún recuerdo en específico. Esa persona puede no conocerlo, pero sus destinos están irremediablemente unidos._

El rey Enrique miraba complacido los preparativos para la boda de su hijo. Sabía que ese era el único modo de escapar a la Santa Alianza que le pedía a gritos que no tuviera esclavizados a las naciones.

La Santa Alianza era la unión de varias naciones, entre ellas Alemania, Austria, Italia y el Vaticano, las cuales buscaban liberar a los países de España, Francia y Países Bajos de sus afanes imperialistas. No les convenía que estuvieran presos porque entonces, un día cualquiera al señor Rey se le podría ocurrir invadir Italia y hacer que el Santo Padre le besara los zapatos, rendido. Más por intereses políticos que por humanidad, en todo caso, era su motivo de unión.

-Se te ve magnífico ese vestido- dijo Berenice mirando a su hermana con un dejo de envidia.

-Lástima la ocasión.- suspiró la pelirroja.

Berenice había logrado notar algo en los ojos de la chica. Caminó en círculos alrededor de ella, mirandola de modo acusador, intentando saber porqué no querría alguien casarse con un hombre tan atractivo...claro, si no se contaba en la lista a su criado de confianza, Alan.

-Te gusta alguien mas- dijo medio cantado y se sentó a su lado. La infanta (infanta es la hija menor de un rey o príncipe, sorry) sostenía en sus manos una rosa blanca.

-Pues tal vez sí. Es que yo he convivido mucho con e...esa persona y la verdad si me casara con el Príncipe Ray, pues...sería realmente imposible lo nuestro.

-Ah, entiendo.- miró a los ojos a Catalina y le bajó la manga del vestido hasta medio brazo. Tenía la marca de un león en forma de una quemadura- Estás marcada como miembro de la familia Real Borbón de España, como también lo indica el poder en tus ojos, el águila real. Es imposible que puedas eludir a tu deber- miró hacia la ventana- Tal como yo quisiera hacerlo.

La pelirroja olió a su hermana con detenimiento. Esta vez, la fragancia que llevaba consigo era de madera con ámbar.

-¿Nuevo amante?- preguntó Catalina, hastiada. No era asunto suyo, pero odiaba sobremanera a los chicos de su hermana.

-Bueno, debo decir que sí.

-Tengo que irme- dicho y hecho se levantó, dejando a Berenice algo sorprendida, pero muy feliz con aquella fragancia que se le había adherido a la piel.

Catalina pasó por casualidad cerca de un cuarto, escuchó voces. Con cuidado, repegó el ojo a la pequeña abertura que habían dejado por descuido. Adentro estaban el rey y otro joven que no reconoció, porque estaba de espaldas. Tenían adentro todo un labotatorio de alquimia. En un matraz, el extraño sostenía un extraño vapor color rosa pálido.

-Esto, mi Lord, es la clave para detener a aquellos molestos seres de baja categoría. Sería cuestión de aplicarlo a prisioneros con esa seña.

-Excelente, Duque de Benálcazar. Usted ha inventado el modo de evitar nuestro, eh, disturbios, con esos molestos vasallos que se niegan a aceptar el destino de su amada patria.

Catalina se quedó de una pieza. Rápidamente echó a correr. Varias sirvientas también estaban espiando, pero desde las otras puertas que tenía el laboratorio, así que no vieron a la pelirroja.

Dick también tuvo que dejar la comida a medias porque su informante lo necesitaba.

-Tienen un plan para detener a los- bajó la voz- inferiores. Es un gas que sólo los afectaría a ellos, así que debe de tener extremo cuidado con sus acompañantes, porque entonces al rey se le puede ocurrir usarlo y restarle fuerzas.

-Gracias por avisarme- dijo Dick. Ella tenía intenciones de irse- Por favor, no te vayas. Quisiera saber quien eres.

-Lo siento, señor. Pero si lo supiera, mi vida peligraría.

Desapareció de nuevo.

Dick no pudo hacer nada más que llegar y escribir en el computador de la base ese dato, pues suponía que le sería de relevancia más adelante.


	9. COnfidencias

Este capi es mas corto. Pero ya casi llegamos al fin del primer tiempo! Dos capis mas!!  
Uno: Gracias x recordarme q no puse quien era Melva. ¿Vieron el capítulo "El juego del escondite", donde Raven hace de niñera? Ah, pues Melva es la misma niña del oso gigante que le tiene miedo a la titán

Dos: A mi tambien me fascina el libro de Carrie, aunque confieso que cuando ella empieza a vengarse estaba mas feliz que aterrorizada (pura experiencia personal)

Tres: Pues bueno, sé que no a todos les gusta el SxR ni el RVxBB, si les gusta el Malchior x Raven, pues hasta el tercer tiempo verán algo. Igual para los fans del RxR verán algo mas adelantito, cuando entre Jinx

Cuatro: Ups! NO dije que Fabricio era el Chico Flash.

* * *

9: Confidencias

Catalina no podía estar tranquila pensando en el daño que podrían hacerle a sus súbditos. Si su deber era velar por su nación, eso haría y en la medida de lo posible evitaría que alguien sufriera.  
-Padre, debería evitar que el Amo hiciera algo así con los de "baja categoría".  
-No puede dañar a los plebeyos puros. Fue parte del tratado que hicimos al firmar la rendición.  
-¿Que?- dijo la princesa atónita- ¿Dejaste que un sexto, como mínimo, quedara en peligro extremo sólo para proteger a la mayoría?  
-Era necesario.  
-Padre, no permitiré que mi reino se dañe, aún si arriesgo mi vida en ello.  
-Catalina- dijo el rey acercándose a la pelirroja- Mi amada hija, tú y Berenice son lo ùnico que tengo. Por favor, sé prudente.  
-Lo siento, pero no soporto esto más. Quiero gobernar como reina, no como consorte, que es lo mismo a ser un...vulgar adorno...de un rey.- dijo la princesa.  
El rey miró inquisitivamente a Catalina. Entonces, ella tuvo la libertad de expresar lo que su corazón de verdad anhelaba, el mayor deseo que escondía.  
-No quiero estar sujeta a tanta ética, padre. Quiero ser libre, quiero ser yo misma.- miró a los ojos a su padre- Quiero ser quien realmente soy, no la acartonada y manipulable princesa.

Amy repartía secretamente opio y otras sustancias para dormir a los guardias durante la invasión. Los espías del palacio las recibían y las escondían, acatando las órdenes de la férrea morena, que ejecutaba cada orden dada por Víctor con tal maestría que lo enorgullecería.  
Y pensaba más en él que en la misión.  
La falsa duquesa paseaba por el palacio, dispuesta a trepar a un árbol de nueva cuenta cuando vió al mismo guardia dormido con la cabeza en el piso y los pies sobre un banco, con el sombrero sobre la cara.  
-¿Otra vez durmiendo en el trabajo?  
-No, señora mía. Compruebo que el piso no estropee sus zapatos- dijo levantándose rápidamente. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro asegurándose de que nadie los viera y le dijo en voz baja a la chica- ¿Todo listo para dentro de 48 horas?  
-Estarías orgulloso de mí.- sonrió la chica. Prosiguió su camino en búsqueda de aquel álamo que hacía unos días se le antojaba trepar como si tuviera cinco años.

Alan también estaba pendiente de la invasión, no por Ray, sino por Gabriel que temía que intentara algo con su aprendiz. No le importaba saber que era, pero si buscaba venganza con Dick, entonces haría lo posible por dañarlo lo mas posible hasta sumirlo en la desesperación.  
Gabriel seguía pensando en una venganza mas justa contra el líder de la rebelión. Él le había arrebatado lo que era suyo, por su culpa había perdido todo. Pagaría todo. Y aunque si bien Raven había sido su primer intento de vengarce, al ver que no podía hacerle nada cuando ella lo miraba con esa inocencia que era propia de ella, el día de la invasión la pelinegra no podría hacer eso de nuevo. Entonces cobraría todas, apagando una estrella.

-Gabriel- dijo Raven mientras se acercaba al durazno donde se habían visto después del secuestro- ¿Estás ahí?  
-Dime, lindura.- dijo este apareciendo detrás de ella, dándole un susto, pues estaba segura de que lo único que estaba detrás de ella era un ave.  
-¡Que me asustas! ¿Entonces...nos ayudarás mañana?  
-Por supuesto. Tú sólo asígname un puesto y yo haré lo posible.  
-Tienes que aventajarnos la salida oeste del castillo. Por ahí habrá mas guardias, así que necesitaré un escape seguro. Ya sabes como se puso de paranoico mi hermano.  
-Pude sospecharlo en la fiesta- dijo el rubio mirando distraido a una mariposa azul.  
-Bien. Nos veremos mañana.  
Corrió con otra varita de durazno en la mano.

Catalina miraba de vuelta a aquel apuesto músico que se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a sacar lo mejor de aquella guitarra. Ella disfrutaba realmente la música.  
Esta vez, Dick había accesido a tocar sólo para la Princesa, sin rey y sin mas nobles escuchando. Esa sería la noche decisiva, en la que todos los detalles del plan serían afinados para ser ejecutados.  
Nada debería de salir mal.  
-Basta, Sir Dick. Gracias por acceder a tocar sólo para mí.- dijo la chica.  
-¿Está bien?  
-Sí, sí.  
El rebelde se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos. Estaba realmente triste. El sintió algo de compasión mezclada con ternura, provocada por aquellos sentimientos callados hacia tiempo.  
-No se ve, alteza- dijo él, con suavidad.  
-Es cierto- admitió- Mañana es mi boda, el día que debería ser el mas felíz de mi existencia. Pero no es así, porque yo, por mas que lo intento, hablo con él y todo...pero no puedo amarlo.- se dió la vuelta y bajó la vista. Dick escuchaba atentamente- No quisiera casarme así.  
-Todo el mundo tiene derecho a un gran amor- dijo Dick simplemente.  
Catalina lo miró dándose la vuelta.  
-¿Usted ya lo encontró?- el rebelde sonrió  
-En dos ojos de esmeralda y un corazón de oro.  
Ella caminó hasta acercarse hasta él. Quería besarlo, pero él por respuesta -por timidez- sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla suavemente.  
Entonces vino el desastre. Los guardias escucharon la plática y entraron rápidamente. El rey fue avisado y también llegó apenas corriendo para presenciar al joven siendo capturado por tres guardias bastante mas corpulentos que él. Dick luchaba salvajemente, pero los guardias ganaban por mucho.  
-¡Déjenlo! ¡No hacía nada malo!- ordenó Catalina  
-¿Es cierto eso?- preguntó el rey mirando a los ojos a Dick, este cerró los ojos.  
-Lo escuchamos cortejando a la Princesa.  
-Ah ¿Conque es eso?- dijo Enrique de Hanover- Catalina, esperaba mas cooperación de tu parte- dijo en un tono bastante bajo, pero todos lo entendieron- Pero en vista de que intentas fallar a tu compromiso, pues velo así: si intentas escapar, te mataran los soldados. No tendrás mas remedio que casarte.- miró duramente a la chica. Luego observó a Dick- En cuanto a tí, enciérrenlo en el calabozo hasta que decida que hacer con él.  
Dick no podía creerlo. Acababa de arruinar su propio plan por revelar lo que sentía.  
Ahora todo lo había perdido. Ya no habría esperanza de luchar contra el rey.

Catalina miró al rey con la mayor dureza que le permitían esos ojos de joya que poseía. No le dejaría saber que tenía el corazón roto.  
-Váyase- dijo con frialdad.  
-No me puedes mandar.  
-Podrá reinar sobre mi gente, podrá ordenarme lo que quiera pero este es MI cuarto y es el último residuo de poder que tengo- se llevó la mano al guante- o paguela caro si no me hace caso.  
Enrique de Hanover se fue, bastante complacido con haberle demostrado a la Princesa que nadie se opondría a lo que el dispusiera.  
Catalina entonces se soltó a llorar, ocultando la cara entre las manos y callendo lentamente sobre sus tobillos.  
Estaba sóla.

Alan entró corriendo a la sala de control de la base de los rebeldes. En ella sólo estaban Raven y Víctor terminando de revisar el plan cuando lo vieron llegar. Tenía el largo cabello lloviéndole sobre la cara al igual que el sudor. Eso sólo lo hizo más atractivo a ojos de las chicas.  
-Alan ¿que sucede? ¿Porque viene tan apurado? Siéntese- dijo Raven cediéndole su asiento y quitándole con cuidado el cabello con tanto cuidado que cualquiera creería que ella era su esposa o algo así. Alan con sus poderes alejó el sudor de la chica.  
-Lamento presentarme en estas condiciones, señora mía*, pero es necesario que le de esta noticia sobre su hermano  
Víctor se alarmó  
-¿Que sucede con Dick?  
-Ha sido encontrado cortejando a la Princesa. Sin duda Enrique de Hanover lo mandará matar apenas pasen las bodas.  
Los tres se quedaron en silencio, meditando las palabras. Sin su líder sería difícil llevar a cabo el Plan pues Dick era el único en quien la Princesa confiaría sin temores y sin peligro de que ya no pudiera volver a palacio si era descubierto.  
-Ahora eso no importa- dijo Raven, decidida- Si mi hermano fue capturado, lo sacaremos de ahí. Eso no será impedimento para demostrarle al reyezuelo de mierda* que no estamos dispuestos a dejar que se nos pisotee. Somos seres humanos y tenemos DIGNIDAD.  
Alan y Víctor sintieron como una energía los llenaba de coraje para luchar.

* * *

*Perdonen mi lenguaje, pero tenía que sonar MUUUY despectivo. Lo de señora mía va a que en esa época se les decía así a las señoritas. Además se hubiera oido medio mal que hubiese dicho "niña mía" eso sería mas de enamorados

Ah, otra cosa: Raymond SÍ es Red X, Amy es Abeja (supuse que supondrían x el físico). Malchior aparecerá luego. Igual Jinx y Fabricio sí se enam...les estoy dando información....mejor me cayo.

Hagan sus suposiciones!!! Y sus apuestas sobre el próximo tiempo!


	10. Misión I

Estamos llegando al final del primer tiempo!  
Lucy, Shadow: no es que esté complaciendo gente, es que así se me ocurrió la historia. Sí entrará Speedy (lo consideraré), pero si intento ponerle pareja, pues digamos que le iría mas con Abeja -a mi gusto, pues-. Terra va a entrar, pero como ya dije, es en el tercer tiempo (14 capis mas buajajaja)  
Ah: Soy chica, si preguntan (creí que quedaba un poco obvio por la imagen de Sakura de Tsubasa Reservoir), sólo que no lo pongo en el perfil x q hay cada persona que quiere secuestrar gente que mejor me lo guardo para mí.  
Y no puedo matar a Starfire: Mi sister es fan de ella y si la mato...dormimos en el mismo cuarto, así que entre la noche...puede que no amanezca si la mato. Igual con las chicas del foro que leyeron esto primero.  
3º o 4º no llevo la cuenta: Puede ser que estemos en contra, x q yo soy RVxBB, pero igual dejaré al aire al final si cada personaje quedó feliz con la pareja con la que se quedan.

* * *

10: Misión parte 1: Estrellas en el firmamento.

Raven miraba el cielo con nostalgia. No miraba que la luna casi estaba llena, sino que analizaba lentamente la posición de las principales estrellas. Estaba serena.  
-¿Que haces?  
-¡HOEEE!- gritó. Al ver que un chico rubio se divertía con su cara de miedo, se disgustó. -Gabriel, que chistoso. Si los niños empiezan a llorar porque mis gritos los despertaron ¡juro que ahora sí que te convierto en una musaraña!  
-Eso lo hago de natura.- se jactó.- ¿Y que hacías?  
-Ah, revisaba en el cielo que las estrellas nos favorecieran para mañana.  
-Yo no digo que fallen.  
-No es eso. Es que de verdad importa mi hermano en la misión porque sin él...yo no sé mover gente, Gabo. No como él.  
La miró con cierta compasión mezclada con ternura.  
-A ver. Escuché cuando dijiste lo de la dignidad y eso. Alan y Victorinox se veían llenos de confianza y coraje para dar la vida, si es necesario, para cumplir el plan. ¿No crees que con eso ya sabes como infundir aliento en la gente?  
Raven se quedó callada.  
-Tal vez.- volvió a mirar el cielo- Veo manchas rojas en el mar de la serenidad. Eso significa una muerte cercana o un enemigo nuevo que aparecerá.  
-Muerte...-susurró el chico, como si fuera el nombre de un familiar.- No lo creo.  
Pero sonrió un poco malévolo.

Dick tambien miraba el cielo desde una ventana que tenía su celda. Pensaba en que había defraudado a sus hombres y que una vez más había cometido un error. Como siempre sucedía en su vida.  
En eso, vio un gorrión pasar y este lanzó una hoja de papel hacia el rebelde. Dick la leyó impaciente.

_"Querido Richard:__  
__Quiero que sepas que mi venganza no termina en el secuestro de tu dulce y bella hermanita.__  
__Apagaré una estrella.__  
__Caballero León"_

-No- se dijo a sí mismo el chico algo consternado.

Raven iba a misa a la mañana. Era domingo y sabía que rezar la ayudaría mas que cualquier conjuro. O que sus poderes ocultos. Así que se puso un velo en la cabeza y salió rumbo a la Sagrada Familia*(n/a:Anacrónico. La Sagrada Familia comienza a construirse en 1845, y esta historia se supone empieza en el año 1808 (invasiones napoleónicas)).

Pero antes de llegar vio a unos rufianes acorralando a un sacerdote. Este parecía no tener oportunidad. Con gesto rápido tomó una de sus pócimas de base y lanzó un conjuro a uno de ellos. Eran cinco.

-¡Pero mira que son malditos!- dijo exaltada- ¡Atacar a un sacerdote!

-No te metas en esto, preciosa- le gruñó uno de ellos. Por respuesta. Raven le lanzó una cachetada con su arma.

Uno de ellos le llegó por detrás y la aventó a una pared, causándole algo de daño. Fue entonces cuando observó que el padre se quitaba un guante y lanzaba un conjuro que los dejó dormidos. Una vez que eso ocurrió, fue a ver como estaba la chica.

-¿Todo bien?- Raven lo miraba sorprendido- Oh, eso.

-Un padre hechicero. Que interesante.- respondió alzando una ceja

-Bueno, realmente no es tanto mi poder como el suyo, jovencita. Soy nivel 1- la ayudó a levantarse- Supondré que vas a la Eucaristía a la Sagrada Familia

-Sí.

-Iba a oficiar ahí cuando aparecieron esos tipos. Pero aún alcanzo. ¿La acompaño?

-Por favor. Que modales los míos- se reprochó- Soy Raven Amaia Roth.

-Padre Elros* Vega. Un nombre raro, según mi madre significa "Estrella" en algún idioma árabe.-

El sacerdote tenía el pelo rubio casi a rape, cara de soldado: gruesa, ojos pequeños y nariz grande, facciones endurecidas. También era bastante corpulento. Sus ojos eran de tono castaño rojizo. No debía tener mas de 40 años. (n/a: es Estrella Roja. Abajo el porque aparece)

-Un gusto. - y sonrió inclinando un poco la cabeza. El padre se quedó mirándola, como si ya la hubiera visto antes.

-Te pareces a...a....- sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera sacarse de la cabeza una mala idea- Es imposible. En fin.

La misa transcurrió normal excepto que Gabriel estaba ahí tambien y había ido a hablar con el sacerdote al final de la misma. Lo saludó con familiaridad. Raven se preguntaba que sería ese imposible del que hablaba Elros.

¿Tendría que ver con sus verdaderos padres?

Nunca había querido buscarlos, pero aún así tenía curiosidad por saber sus orígenes. Y eso de llevar nombre inglés inventado por su madre, no ayudaba mucho. Aparte que ella...nunca había podido jugar fuera porque se podría cortar y algo. En fin....así era la sociedad. Las mujeres adentro aprendiendo a servir, los hombres afuera aprendiendo a pelear.

Dick miraba hacia afuera, contando los minutos para la boda, pensando en como escapar o rezando a la Virgen de Sevilla porque algo milagroso lo sacara de ahí. Y porque no decirlo: quería realmente desacerse del rey y evitar aquella amenaza que había recibido

¿Acaso Catalina ahora estaba en peligro del rubio defensor de los débiles? ¿O era otra chica?

Sólo el tiempo le diría

Y ese tiempo comenzaba a enloquecerlo. -Jefe- dijo uno de los rebeldes, que llevaba también sus días encerrado (ojo: Díck lleva HORAS apenas, el otro lleva días)

-Ahora no.

Concentró sus ojos afuera mientras el rebelde observaba dos sombras como de humo negro aparecer del piso y comenzar a tomar forma. Finalmente, tomaron color y aparecieron Raven y Alan. Con un hechizo el chico abrió la puerta. Descubrió que detrás de ambos estaba toda una compañía de gente dispuesta a luchar.

Raven, con paso seguro avanzó hacia su hermano y lo miró en silencio, esperando a que él se abriera.

-Dick....

-Es tarde. Ella ya debe.....

-Son las 6.- lo interrumpió- Ella oficialmente será la Princesa Catalina Borbón de Hanover hasta las 7, tenemos al tiempo de nuestro lado.- le tomó la mano.

Dick se quedó pensativo y se levantó fuerte, dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier tormenta que apareciera en su camino, saliò de su celda victorioso y anunció a sus hombres

-Andando.

Con un extremo sigilo, los rebeldes se deslizaron entre los guardias dormidos o alucinantes, por las drogas, sobra decir (n/a: que linda escritora...promoviendo uso de drogas entre mis lectores xD, no, neta, no hagan caso.).

-Amy hizo bien su trabajo- comentó Víctor,orgulloso de su chica.

Por órdenes del líder, la chica pelinegra iba al lado de Alan y otros tres hombres bastante fuertes, para evitar aquello que la nota decía.

-No se saldrá con la suya- se dijo a sí mismo Dick, decidido.

A las afueras de la capilla azul, se concentraron apenas 10 de los 90 hombres que llevban para el sabotaje. Escucharon la boda y aguardaron unos momentos.

Raymond y Catalina sabían perfectamente que no podrían estar juntos nunca, pero el Rey Enrique no entendía nada que no fuera cumplir sus propósitos personales.

-Yo- comenzó a decir la princesa, apesumbrada- Catalina de Borbón, te acepto a tí, Raymond Hanover, como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel en lo...

-¿Aquí es la fiesta?- gritó Víctor mientras entraban y disponían de los guardias que vigilaban a los novios y a la corte invitada al enlace.

-Imposible- dijo Enrique al ver al joven líder libre, sacudiendo la cabeza incrédulo.

-Nada es imposible- dijo Dick esquivando armas y corriendo hacia la pelirroja. Finalmente, apartó al prometido de la chica lanzándolo hacia las bancas, pero tratando de no provocarle daño. En cuanto Catalina le vio llegar, le sonrió.

-Creí que usted...jamás.- tartamudeó.

-Bueno.- dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia y ajustándose los lentes- Digamos que tengo buena estrella.

-Entonces no usaría esto. Pero mas vale prevenir.

Se quitó el guante que cubría su mano derecha y dejó ver su invento. Apuntó al rey y le lanzó un rayo pequeño, suficiente para crear una pantalla de humo y herirlo por unos momentos, pero no tan grande como para matarle. (N/a: aún no lo debo matar....pero ah, que ganas le tengo)

Raymond miró en torno suyo, pensando haber visto de vuelta a la chica del parque combatiendo con los rebeldes, pero el golpe le había dejado confundido. Debía ser su imaginación.

Enrique de Hanover estaba hecho una furia al ver que su plan había fallado.

-¡Atrapadlos! ¡Los quiero vivos!- rugió como un león enfurecido y sus guardias no pudieron hacer nada: Alan había dejado un campo de fuerza bloqueándoles cualquier salida.

_Al anochecer apagaré una estrella_

Dick corría con la Princesa por los pasillos mas bajos de Palacio. Iban rumbo al foso, para huir en una canoa hacia la base. Su cabeza le daba vueltas pensando en su enemigo mas reciente.

-Dick.- dijo la chica.- Se ve mal. Detengámonos un momento.

-Hasta tenerla a salvo no lo haré, mi señora.

Salieron por un pasillo y bajaron las escaleras. Amy no se la hubiera creído al ver a la pelirroja bajar con el aliento completo. Pero lo hizo y subió a la barca. Dick le entregó una capa vieja.

-Póngasela- le dijo- Así nadie la verá

Ella obedeció, pero el chico tuvo que rectificar su comentario.

-Aún así se notaría- dijo algo sonrojado de estar a solas con Catalina.

Comenzó a remar mientras repasaba aquella fatídica frase que le decía, juzgando por el hecho de que no veía rastro de El Caballero León por el foso, de que su hermana era la que corría peligro.

-Ustedes, ala izquierda- ordenó Víctor mientras terminaba de asegurar las salidas del palacio. Amy iba con ellos. Desaparecerse por unos días evitaría que sospecharan de que ella era parte de los rebeldes. Alan y Raven, para no llamar la atención salieron huyendo por el ala oeste, sólo ellos dos.

Raven miraba por afuera de las ventanas, observando que el crepúsculo ya había comenzado mientras la silueta de Gabriel, en la forma de un petirrojo, se difuminaba. Su sombra aún se reflejaba en los pisos.

-Alan- preguntó un poco tímida.

-¿Sí?

-Si...yo muriera...¿que sucedería?

-El corazón de una hechicera no desaparece. Sube al cielo y se convierte en una estrella. Así sigue velando por los suyos.

_Pero yo no soy una simple bruji_ta- pensó con tristeza, como presintiendo un descenlace fatal para esa noche-_ Esta vez sí pagaré...._

Si Melva hubiera ido con ella, le habría advertido de la cara que Carrie tenía. Su ojo derecho, color rojo, había oscurecido demasiado y comenzaba a tender sus redes hacia su presa. Esa sería su noche. Vaya que sí.

* * *

*Anacrónico. La Sagrada Familia comienza a construirse en 1845, y esta historia se supone empieza en el año 1808 (invasiones napoleónicas).

Estella Roja aparece por que en mis otros fics (lamento informar que se perdieron porque estaban en MSN Grupos) no salía y decidí en este darle un papel que tendrá algo de peso en la historia.

Dejen Review...aunque sea "aaaw"


	11. Misión II: Eclipse

Fin del primer tiempo! Festejen!  
Lucy, Shadow: me llegan mal los reviews (vengo pensando que es venganza x lo que pueda suceder, desengañénme eso)

* * *

11: Misión: Eclipse.

Dick y Catalina entraron por una alcantarilla. Estaba oscuro.

-Que horror- se quejó por lo bajo la pelirroja.- Aquí...yo....

-¡Luz!- ordenó Dick. Varias luces se prendieron y demostraron que por ahí no iba el drenaje. Sólo un largo y seco pasillo.

-Maravilloso.

-Idea de Víctor. Así llegaremos pronto a su nuevo hogar, princesa.

* * *

Por el largo corredor sólo se oían sus pasos y sus agitadas respiraciones. Alan y su aprendiz corrían tratando de alcanzar la puerta antes de que Hanover lograra enviar mas fuerzas armadas y los detuvieran. No podían caer en prisión también ellos.

Llegaron a la enorme puerta de madera y no la pudieron abrir.

-Con permiso, señorita- dijo Alan y la tiró con un hechizo.

Por desgracia, afuera estaban ya toda una compañía de soldados esperandolos. Entre morir acorralados o a la luz de la luna....

Decidieron salir, pero en eso sintieron una energía plateada recorrerles las venas, dándoles fuerza. Miraron al cielo y vieron a la señora de la noche brillando llena, dándoles ánimos.

-Sagashite....-dijo Alan

-Luna llena- tradujo la chica.- Nuestros poderes....

-¡...a toda su fuerza!- dijeron juntos y comenzaron a atacar.

Pronto cayeron bastantes soldados de los primeros que encontraron, pero era necesario que se desicieran de todos para no dar pistas de su guarida. Raven se concentró y comenzó a mover las manos de modo extraño, una nube color tornasol salía de los soldados.

-Están drogados- explicó la chica al ver a su tutor asombrado.- Si no fuera así, su energía sería roja o azul, según su estado de ánimo. No es la que les dio Amy, es una especial que usa sólo el Rey para asegurar que no se revelen.

Alan atrajo agua del foso y la unió a la nube de energía. Formaron un campo de fuerza desde el cual podían atacar sin sufrir daño alguno.

La luna comenzaba a subir más y una persona oculta entre la oscuridad disfrutaba del poder que le brindaba.

Raven habia comenzado a toser, se le cortaba la respiración. Alan volteó a ver que sucedía con la chica y ver si podía ayudarle.

-¿Estás bien?

Entonces una seña, con medio sol y media luna apareció bajo el cuello de la chica (ya saben: en el hueco que queda entre el cuello y las costillas). La media luna cubrió el sol mientras que la chica ponía cara de estar sufriendo mucho. Su cabello crecía rápidamente hasta llegarle a la cintura. Agachó la cabeza.

-Pero si estoy perfecta- respondió. Levantó la cabeza. Su ojo derecho era rojo y su cabello se había alaciado mucho.

*

Gabriel observaba desde el cielo convertido en un gorrión. Observaba detrás de la pareja de Hechiceros una mujer con varios hilos azules eléctrico saliendo de sus dedos y moviendo a su amiga. A decir verdad, los movimientos de ataque que hacía Raven eran toscos, como si fuera un títere y no una persona.

Gabriel planeó hacia Alan que estaba intentando comprender que sucedía con la chica. Este no se sorprendió cuando lo vio retomar su forma humana.

-Hay alguien controlándola 5 metros atrás.

-Imposible. Sólo esta el umbral de la puerta hacia allá. Y no se ve.

-Yo sí lo hice.

Alan recibía las señales perturbadas de la mente de Raven, al igual que Gabriel. Con eso comprobó que decía la verdad.

-Esas señales son sus súplicas de ayuda.- dijo el mayor de los dos- Escucha. Yo lanzaré un hechizo para que veas con lo que la controla. Tu debes romper los cables con tu pico ¿entendido?.

-Sí, señor- se burló el rubio pese a lo serio del asunto.

Dicho y hecho comenzaron a actuar. Gabriel cortó los cables que se unían a una silueta invisible mientras Alan veía que Raven perdía el control de sí (esto es: si cortaban el de la mano, ella no la podía levantar). Así hasta llegar al de la cabeza, cortado abrió los ojos mucho y la dejó caer, quedando como suspendida en el aire. El pelinegro la sostuvo de los hombros.

-Está bien. No corres peligro.- le dijo con voz suave. La aprendiz miró a su maestro y se sonrojó un poco, pero se notaba perdida. La marca que tenía volvió a su estado original y desapareció

-Debemos irnos ya.- dijo Raven y sacó un polvo dorado de su bolsa. Le sopló y desaparecieron.

Cuando recuperaron un poco el sentido -se marearon por el hechizo- estaban en el cuarto de ella en la Base. Apenas se colaba la luz de la luna pero con eso se veían las caras a la perfeción.

-¿Que sucedió?- preguntó Alan

-No sé realmente. Yo sentí el dolor y luego la marca aparecer de nuevo....

-¿Que marca?- dijo el rubio.

-La que tenía en el cuello.- respondió Alan- Eso significa que ha dado sus poderes por un fin y por ende no los puede usar mas que cuando su Ama lo requiera....

-...Láquesis. Pero ella no me haría este daño, no ahora.

-Yo ví a una chica como de mi edad, con el pelo castaño dorado, lacio, alta, algo pasadita de peso y con un ojo color rojo lanzarte unos hilos al tiempo que tú sufrías- añadió Gabriel.

-¡Carrie!- dijeron al unísono.

-Eso explica lo que Melva quiso decir.

Alan notó que Gabriel comenzaba a poner cara de "estás en MI territorio, lárgate" y sabiendo que era mejor no meterse con un chico que podría volverse león y dejarlo desfigurado, decidió dejarlos solos.

-Me voy. Debo decirle a tu hermano que estás bien. Buenas noches.

-Buenas, Alan- susurró la chica.

* * *

A solas con Gabriel ya no parecía tan aterrador como hacía unos meses. Pero sentía algo extraño en él. Como si estuviera nervioso. Se decidió a preguntarle

-¿Hay algo?

Silencio. La chica repitió la pregunta.

-Sí. No sabes porqué te rapté.

-No me querías decir.

-Tu...tu hermano....- la voz se le atoró en la garganta- Mató a mi madre. Ella era todo lo que tenía. Mi única familia. No hizo caso de que yo, su hijo, estuviera a su lado temiendo por la espada que el rey blandía frente a ella, de que no tenía esposo que la salvara. Intentando mantener sus fines, dejó que muriera.

-Por eso...lo odias.- Raven bajó la mirada. Cerro los ojos y observó a su amigo, que temblaba de rabia y apretaba los labios- Si él te arrebató a tu único ser querido, tienes derecho a arrebatarle al único que él tiene consigo.

Ante el asombro del rubio, la hechicera sacó una daga y se la ofreció.

-Debe pagar, es cierto. Aún si el precio soy yo.

Gabriel no daba crédito a sus palabras, pero aceptó la daga. La chica servida en bandeja de oro, poniéndose frente al sacrificio. Sonrió con amargura y se preparó para darle fin a su enemiga. Raven echó la cabeza para atrás, esperando su hora.

Ansiaba ver esa sangre correr, esa vida terminar pronto.

_Apagar esa estrella._

Raven sólo rezaba y se arrepentía que lo que pudiera haber hecho mal en vida. Encomendaba su alma al creador. Por algun motivo no tenía miedo, ya antes había visto la muerte a los ojos.

* * *

El sonido de la navaja cortar los aires fue lo único que se oyó.

Y luego un ruido sordo terminó todo.

* * *

Un sollozo rompió la quietud en que estaban aquellos dos, mientras que Raven abría los ojos y se miraba. No había torrente de sangre, no estaba herida. Pero al mirar a los ojos a su victimario, observó que se llenaban de tristeza. Súbitamente el cayó a sus pies, abrazándolos.

-Gabriel- musitó.

El joven comenzó a sollozar, desconzolado.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Te hice sufrir por un tiempo, me burlé de tí. Intentar matarte es bajo, es indigno.

-Gabo- miraba al frente, algo incrédula de seguir viva.

-Soy una escoria, escoria maldita. Tú te ofreciste voluntariamente a saldar mi venganza y yo no dudé en alzar el arma contra tí.

Raven se agachó y quitó las manos de su amigo de sus piernas. Luego se inclinó y le secó las lágrimas con ternura. Sonrió un poco.

-¿Como podrías perdonarme después de esto?- gimió Gabriel- Lo mejor sería que me dejaras desaparecer de tu vida o lanzarme una maldición.

-Te perdono.

El chico la miró sobre las lágrimas sorprendido. ¿Ella le perdonaba de verdad o era una artimaña para matarlo con magia negra?

-Te perdono- repitió- Porque no lo hiciste. Primero pusiste el nombre de nuestra amistad sobre tu venganza, sobre mi familia.

-¿Seguiriamos siendo amigos?

-Sí, porque has demostrado ser alguien de honor.

Se levantaron, él hizo una reverencia.

-Señorita Roth, el Caballero León queda enteramente a vuestro servicio, ya no mas en vuestra contra, sino como un aliado fiel a su persona.- le besó la mano- Que el Cielo la guarde

Se convirtió en un halcón, chilló y surcó los cielos nocturnos.

****************************

Epílogo.

Mientras preparaban sus cosas para partir a San Sebastián, Alan le preguntó a Raven sobre la noche anterior. Se notaba nervioso por saber que no había sucedido nada malo.

-¿El joven que nos acompañó ayer, Gabriel, que sucedió?

-Se arrepintió de sus acciones.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no esta en contra tuya?

-Sí. Después de todo....nuestras acciones marcan nuestro destino.*

Dick se unió a la plática, mirando el alba rosada que les sonreía a los rebeldes, como si quisiera agradecerles la esperanza que habían infundido en su patria.

-Espero esto haya terminado ya.- suspiró, mirando de reojo a la Princesa, que intentaba adaptarse a su nueva vida.

-Esto apenas empieza- dijo Raven- El reyezuelo no tardará en hacer mas severo su reinado. Pero estaremos ahi.

Miró su dije azul

Esto fue apenas el primer tiempo. Seguirán mas penas para nosotros, pero las venceremos.

Tomó la mano de su hermano y su amigo mientras miraba a un ave cruzar los cielos. Musitó para sí misma el nombre y sonrió con esperanza.

Fin

* * *

*Lean el capi 4 y verán que es la frase con que inicia el primer tiempo.


End file.
